The Feel of Feelings Rewrite
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: Thrown into Azkaban, Harry is removed two years after. Not quite the same, but not willing to be around those who put him in jail, Harry leaves for a new school. HarryOMC. SLASH MALExMALE
1. Prologue

_**THIS IS SLASH! MALE ON MALE! DEAL!**__ Sorry, but some anonymous jerk sent me a flame on the slash-y-ness of this fic. Well duh there's going to be gay guys, it's slash!_

**Summary**

_Harry gets sent to Azkaban after his fifth year and only gets taken out after close to two years. Needless to say he didn't come out completely sane. Researching and plotting, he decides his best bet would be to go to a school, one far from Hogwarts. And so that's what he does, he applies and is accepted to a new school. Now all he needs to do is survive the vampires, werewolves, and other dangerous creatures on a daily basis; but then, how is that much different to normal?_

_**Chapter: Prologue**_

On his fifteenth birthday, Harry J. Potter was charged and sentenced to a life time in Azkaban on trumped up charges that Voldemort supporters whispered in Fudge's ear. They all took great pleasure in putting him to the place best described as Hell on Earth; Doing so with the full support of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.

Within the first days Harry lost all perception of memory and reality. Within the week he had no more tears to shed and his throat was raw from screaming that he could no longer do that either. He was close to giving up, but the memories stopped that at least. They reminded him of those who died so he could live, he wouldn't shame them by not living.

It was then that he decided that like Sirius, he would stay as sane as he could. He knew he would be let out, he was the chosen one or other such nonsense, he'd be pulled out when he was deemed needed and/or useful.

So with his new mindset he set about to improve, to learn what he could, and stay sane in the process. He found out that he really was as terrible as Snape thought he was at occlumency but was much better at potions. Of course, mentally going over and experimenting in his head with different potions and ingredients didn't warrant emotion after a while of doing it so that made it a safe subject. He didn't get anywhere in animagus transformation though apart from memorize the process that Sirius had told him. Lot of help that did.

And then about a year into his stay, his magic, a violent swirl of colourless energy, lashed out at a dementor, needing a release from being suppressed for so long. But it didn't kill the dementor, not really, it absorbed it, altered it. His world, drab as it was in Azkaban, faintly gained colour. Not a lot, but some. It took awhile, but eventually he realized what he was seeing, emotions. And on the occasion that the guards physically touched him, he knew he could _feel_ them too.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in Azkaban, time doesn't have much meaning to the inmates there, but he knew there were visitors even before he heard the footsteps. The weather, something usually rather bad, had lightened up, which would mean the dementors' were locked away so visitors didn't have to worry about them. How'd he know that again? Oh yeah, Fudge had come…at some point…and gloated.

He yawned and absently looked to where he heard voices which seemed to be coming closer. Recognizing at least Fudge's voice amongst those coming he decided they were probably coming to see him, he didn't think Fudge had anyone else to visit. He got into an uncomfortable position, made his eyes devoid of emotion, and stared blankly ahead. He heard the footsteps and voices stop at his door and with the dementors away and not taking all the small emotions he let off, almost sustained to the curiosity that burst within in him to find out who the footsteps belonged to. The doors opened and someone walked in and put a hand onto his shoulder. He shivered at the hate he could feel flowing from the person, thankfully away from him, and the red and black swirls that strayed into his vision that lashed out at someone else in the cell. He was glad the emotions were directed away from him or he would have passed out but as it was, he was close to doing so anyway. Whoever was touching him took their hand off his shoulder, which he quickly discovered was to pick him up, unfortunately he couldn't help but pass out from the increase in contact.

* * *

Remus started down sadly at the boy, no, man, passed in his arms. He walked passed Albus without even looking at him and walked to the exit holding back the tears burning at his eyes. James, Lily, Sirius, they'd never forgive him for failing Harry.

He spent the trip back to 12 Grimmauld Place ignoring the others and staring ahead in thought and shame. In the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and consequently Harry's house once Sirius' will was read, people gathered in a bedroom surrounding an extremely malnourished boy passed out on a bed. "So he's crazy is he? Can I-"

"No."

"What! He's-"

"No! He is now old enough to claim his titles as Lord Potter and Black, even if he isn't sane, so no, you can't have his money unless you plan to take on the goblins as well as other pure blood families. And no, you can not have any of his belongings!"

Remus glared at Ron who had gone red in anger. Ron and Ginny both opened their mouths to complain when Dumbledore interrupted.

"No, no, Remus has a point you two. We will bring all of Mr. Potter's items in here, hopefully they'll help stabilize his mind, we do still need him, but you will, however, still be getting allowances." The two Weasley's were torn between gloating at Remus for still getting the money or disappointment that they had to give back Harry's stuff. "In fact, we should put everything in here now and I'll give you a bigger allowance to make up for it. I'll meet you at the door when you're done here and we'll leave for Gringotts." The two young Weasley's ran out of the room. "Severus, stay here with young Mr. Potter and give him potions whenever he wakes. I think it'll be best for only a minimal amount of people stay so only you, Remus, and Tonk's will be staying. Good day."

Dumbledore got up and exited the room. Shortly after Ron and Ginny ran in, dumped stuff on Harry's bed, and ran back out. Remus clenched his fists and growled.

"'Bout time, I thought they'd never leave." A raspy voice made Remus and Snape jump, both turned to the bed in shock.

"Yo."

That snapped them out of their shock.

"Lupin, go get food." Remus nodded and left the room. "Potter, drink these." Snape handed Harry vials of potions.

Harry did so without question and silently handed the vials back until he was finished.

"Nasty, I forgot how bad potions taste." Harry made a disgusted face.

"Deal with it." Harry blinked, had Snape really just said that? "That was quite some acting Mr. Potter, you had us all fooled."

Harry grinned. "It's amazing what you'll teach yourself when your locked up and bored for...however long I was locked up"

"Two years. Then what was with the fainting? Or was that an act to?" Remus both answered and asked as he stood in the doorway holding the food he had been sent to get.

"Nope," Harry said eyeing the food and was rewarded with a chuckle from Remus and said food being placed on his lap. Harry immediately dug in with no manners what-so-ever.

Snape's lip curled and Remus couldn't help be slightly disgusted, even after having to watch Sirius do the same.

"So," Remus pulled his attention away from Harry's eating habits, "why did you faint?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked up from the food. Remus repeated the question and Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth to answer. "Oh, I gained empathy during my stay, I can see the emotions swirling around you both but when I touch or am touched I can feel it, and while I'm sure seeing to much will overload me; I know for a fact that strong emotions will cause me to pass out with touch."

Remus blinked. "Empathy?"

"Mhmm, my magic decided it wanted to eat a dementor."

Remus and Snape gaped at Harry as he went back to eating.

* * *

Happy Canada Day People!


	2. One

Because I forgot to put it in the last chapter; This fic will be updated once a month (on the first) or if I have enough chapters done, twice a month. Should I finish writing my story before posting catches up, updates will be faster.

Thank you for those who pointed out parts they were slightly confused on (in the last chapter and the original), I'm trying to clarify what you were confused about.

And for those complaining about the OOCness, a) I'm not the original author, sorry if I write differently, b) My fic deviates after fifth year, and they are eighteen-years-old in my fic, they're going to be different then canon.

Also, this fic is based a lot on A Second Chance at Life by Miranda Flairgold so if you like mine and even if you don't I recommend it, it's really good

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feelings Rewrite_

Remus blinked. "Empathy?"

"Mhmm, my magic decided it wanted to eat a dementor."

Remus and Snape gaped at Harry as he went back to eating.

**Chapter 1**

Harry absorbed the text Snape had given him. It was the text book he would have used if he could have gone to sixth year potions; Snape's old one actually. He found it a great help with all the little notes Snape had wrote in it; granted, Snape didn't know that the beat up book he gave _was_ his old one.

"Cub?" Harry blinked up at Remus. "Hermione just arrived. She heard of your innocence and came to see you. Do you want me to send her up or tell her you should be left alone?"

"Send her up, I've gotten to the point that touch won't knock me out and hopefully I'm good enough to tell if I should come clean so to say to her or if I should keep quite because she'll tell Dumbledork and his greedy little minions."

Remus nodded with a smile at the title Harry gave his betrayers. "I'll send her right up, so start your Oscar winning act."

Harry giggled madly as Remus left the room. He got it under control by slapping himself and put in his soulless mask on. Just as he finished looking like he was wasn't aware Hermione ran into the room. She hesitated by his bed before wrapping her arms lightly around his unresponsive body. As she took shuddering breaths Harry sorted through her emotions in a detached way.

"Oh Harry," she whispered into his chest, "I can't believe they would allow you to go to that horrid place."

It wasn't funny and it wasn't meant to be funny, but Harry found himself giggling anyway. Hermione pulled away and looked at him horrified, it seemed she thought random giggling wasn't better then unresponsive. Well, he decided, she'd have to deal with it. The thought sending him into even more giggles.

When he finally stopped giggling he smiled at Hermione and responded to her statement.

"I don't know why either. Maybe it was so they, as in Dumbly and sycophants, mostly Dumbly, could get into my vault, or get my stuff, or maybe they just wanted to give me a good kick in the balls. Of course they didn't literally kick me in the balls, and they already had access to my vault, they did get my stuff though." He informed her cheerfully even as his hands gripped the sheet in a crushing grip and murderous thoughts raced through his head at his former mentors name.

Hermione just stared at him, it wasn't horrified like before rather a shocked in a confused way. "Harry…?" she questioned. Harry hummed questionably. "Did you just…" Harry tilted his head sideways in question. "Oh my god!" Hermione put her hands to her mouth before it fully set in that Harry talked in lucid sentences when she instead lunged and hugged him once again.

Harry started giggling again, releasing the sheet, and Hermione smacked him on the back of his head in reflex. She froze and pulled back, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I-" Harry waved his hand dismissively cutting her off.

"It's okay, I hit myself to shut me up too." he told her dismissively, like it was normal for someone to randomly giggle and smack themselves to stop.

Hermione blinked, trying to get her head in order. "Ok, let me get this straight." Harry looked at her, his face curious but his eyes blank. "You go to Azkaban, you get out of Azkaban and you find out you were betrayed by the Headmaster and some others for money, and all you do is…giggle?" The blank eyes turned murderous before going back to their pervious look.

"Oh no, I've also been reading." He held up the potions book as proof.

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to Hogwarts, even if you didn't finish your schooling." She told him delicately, slightly afraid of the rage she saw.

"What?" Harry asked her confused. "How does reading mean going to Hogwarts?"

"Well, that is a Hogwarts school text Harry."

"Pft, I'm to good for high school, I want university!" He started giggling again.

While hesitant at first, Hermione hit him on the back of the head and he stopped. "What do you mean, high school and university?"

"Well," Harry looked around for a book He found it slightly out of reach and glared at it. When it didn't magically come to him he glared harder. "Hogwarts is like high school. You learn the basics of the main stuff with only a few choice classes." He slapped the bed and with a growl crawled over to the book he wanted. Grabbing it he went back to his original position. "And while there don't seem to be many here, there _are_ university like schools." He opened the book and flipped to a specific page. "See, it lists them all her, along with a brief description."

Hermione grabbed the book and rapidly went through the list.

"Well, there are a few possibilities here. There's one in Australia that has a program for those who have trouble learning. We could put you in that until you catch up, or if you need, just keep you there. Another would be-"

"I've already applied for a school." Harry slapped himself even before he started giggling. Unfortunately, he seemed to find slapping himself funny and giggled anyway.

Hermione slapped him on the back of the head with a glare. "You've already applied. Just _where_ did you apply to?"

Harry grinned at her happily. "Alamari."

"WHAT?"

Harry would later swear that her yell was louder then Mrs. Black's portrait could ever hope to be.

"Harry, the survival rate is low, and that's for people who are _sane_. There are vampires and werewolves and who knows what else going to that school. I'll be ripped to shreds within a week, you as soon as you open your mouth, and you _want_ to go there?!"

"Yup." Harry happily chirped, making Hermione stare at him. "What," he said in defence. "It's not like it'll be much different from here. Remus is a werewolf, Snape might as well be a vampire, and don't forget Dumbledore and his things." Once again he seemed to get angry.

"But none of them want you dead."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I think Snape would love to off me."

Hermione stomped out of the room fuming, leaving Harry to his giggling.

She came back hours later after shopping with items she believed they absolutely needed if they were going to go to the school. Of course, while she was explaining the refund option if he didn't get in -and she really hoped he didn't- Hedwig swooped in carrying an acceptance letter, class choices, as well as a portkey.

Harry reached out to take the paper from Hedwig but Hermione smacked his hands and took it herself. She held it out of his reach and glared. "You aren't going if I can't go with to keep you out of trouble. I'll give this to you if they accept to take me too."

"But it's mine," Harry whined and continued to reach for it.

"I don't care." Hermione shoved the paper down her shirt and Harry looked absolutely horrified at even the thought of reaching down there for it.

Hermione gave him a smug look and walked out of the room. Harry continued to look at the door in a horrified manor for a few more minutes but abruptly stopping and going back to his book.

He didn't see Hermione for the rest of the day, or even the next one. Remus still brought him food and a new book when he finished reading one though so he didn't put much thought into it. So it didn't come much of a surprise or seem weird when Hermione finally entered his room on the third day. Though it was a little concerning that she seemed panicked.

"Dumbledore's here!"

Harry frowned tightening his grip on his book. "Oh." He put his book, which happened to be one about runes, under his blanket and with barely a thought was back to looking like he had in Azkaban. Hermione shivered as she watched and when she heard footsteps coming towards the room, hurried to a chair set beside Harry's bed and grabbed his hand in hers, hoping she was up to acting.

The door opened and Dumbledore was the first one through, followed by Remus and a scowling Snape.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger, how nice it is to see you again." Dumbledore greeted her jovially.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "And you, Professor."

"And how is Mr. Potter doing?" Dumbledore's face turned sad but his eyes still twinkled.

Hermione turned her face away like she was to distressed to tell him, hoping the old man wouldn't pay to close attention to her and see through her ruse. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head disappointedly. He walked over to Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Potter is a strong boy, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Hermione let out a shaky sigh and nodded, glad Harry wasn't very strong after Azkaban as his grip on her hand kept tightening, and feared that if Dumbledore stayed much longer she wouldn't be able to not burst out and yell or curse him. The aged man talked quietly with Remus and Snape before taking one last glance at the still figure on the bed and leaving while Hermione finally figured out Harry always got angry with anything to do with the Headmaster.

The three relaxed and gathered around Harry's bed. Snape sneered down at Harry. "Albus wishes for me to make a potion that will make it so you do whatever he tells you. He no longer cares if you return from madness." Harry blinked up at him, wiping away the drool on his chin. "However there is no potion to do this so I have to make one. It will give you a little time to figure out what you are going to do." Finished, he spun and swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

The remaining people in the room watched him go before turning back to each other. Remus sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "What are we going to do now?"

"Take Harry out of Britain." Hermione gave them a blank look when they turned and stared at her. "What? Harry and I are already accepted in a school that is in Canada. All that we need to do now is get there. And if we leave right away, there's less chance of Dumbledore seeing threw my acting."

"Yay!" Harry threw his hands up to emphasize his word but was a little to enthusiastic and ended up tumbling off the bed. "Ow…" was heard before mad giggling. Remus and Hermione just shared looks before ignoring Harry and start brainstorming ideas on how to get Harry to Gringotts to take care of things there and then out of the country.

"Disguise!" Harry burst into the conversation midway.

"Yes Harry," Remus sighed. "You can't go out looking like yourself, however if any order member or someone you knew from school recognizes you, you are going through Diagon alley, everything is ruined.

"Good thing I have just the thing to throw them off then." Harry stuck his nose in the air. When it seemed like Harry was content to just sit there with his nose in the air Remus prompted him to tell them his idea. "Ooh, you'll never guess what it is." Harry smiled at them with shining eyes. "You know when I locked the door when I was working on some potions?"

"Yes, you freaked everyone in the house out with your maniacal laughter." Hermione deadpanned.

"Great, you remember." Harry didn't notice the looks he got. "Well I was experimenting and made a new potion." Harry looked smug. "I'm going to call it the bender potion. It's not completely worked out, there's still some kinks in it, but I think I can work it."

"And what does the bender potion do?" Remus asked patiently.

"It turns me into a girl." Harry enthusiastically told them.

"Umm, that's…"

"Perfect." Hermione said with a grin. "It's a known fact that I've been to different places, it wouldn't seem to odd for me to invite a friend down. And of course I have to show off Diagon alley."

"That, might actually work." Remus looked amazed and turned to Harry. "What about your eyes?"

"Easy." Harry stared and the two were shocked to see his eyes slowly turn violet behind his glasses.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I got tired of feeling emotion all the time, it's a really funny feeling most the time. So I worked on repressing it." Harry gave them a large grin. "I got it so I don't feel emotions, but instead see them a lot clearer and brighter. When I do that I noticed my eyes change color, cool huh?"

"Yeah…" Remus snapped out of his shock. "And how long does the potion last?"

Harry scrunched up his face in thought. "Uhh, five hours per dose is the longest I've been able to achieve so far."

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully, "that should be long enough for the two of you to get through Diagon alley and do what you need. No one knows you in muggle London so you should be fine there without the potion. How long will it take for you to make the potion?"

"It should be ready for tomorrow morning. I'm going to be a girl." Harry started giggling.

The other two ignored him and left.

* * *

By the way, I'm looking for a beta, if your willing, drop me a line


	3. Two

Once again time for another chapter. This will be my (hopefully) last un-beta'd chapter. I got a few offers so now I just need to pick one for this story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully, "that should be long enough for the two of you to get through Diagon alley and do what you need. No one knows you in muggle London so you should be fine there without the potion. How long will it take for you to make the potion?"

"It should be ready for tomorrow morning. I'm going to be a girl." Harry started giggling.

The other two ignored him and left.

**Chapter 2**

"You have everything? Harry has all of his new clothes?" Remus asked the two anxiously.

"Yes Remus," Hermione told the older man soothingly. "And I've already spelled two necklaces," Hermione tugged at the one around Harry's neck, "with the charm to prevent mind invasions, so we don't need to worry about legilimency."

Remus took a calming breath. "Okay, good luck you two." He gave them both tight hugs. "And Harry," Remus' lips twitched, "you look good as a girl."

Harry fluttered his eyelashes as Hermione dragged him out the door laughing. Harry took a deep breath. "Ah, the outside world, how I missed ye."

"It has been awhile for you hasn't it." Hermione gave him a gentle smile before becoming all business. "I need you to stay silent, you look like a girl, but you don't sound like one. Once we're in a private room in Gringotts you can talk, the goblins will need to know who you are anyway. I need you to act like you've never been to Diagon before and please don't wonder off any where."

"I was good at masks before Azkaban and I think being there helped me refine the talent. It'll be fine," Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and smiled up at her, looking to the world like an excited girl going to see something new.

"That's…kinda creepy. Amazing, but creepy."

Harry just smiled up at her and wanting to get everything done - not only did the potion last a mere five hours, Harry really was creeping her out, he definitely wasn't like this before Azkaban - she apparated them both to an alley close to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was easy to get through the pub and even the alley, they looked exactly like what they wanted to portray and no one looked twice at them. Once in Gringotts they walked to an open teller and waited for acknowledgment. When the goblin looked up and glared at them, Hermione spoke up. "We," she waved her hand towards Harry, "would like to talk with someone privately about inheritances and transferring funds."

"Tilhank will be right with you."

"Thank you."

Harry and Hermione stepped away from the till so the person behind them could go. Harry gave Hermione an inquiring look, but remember not to talk yet.

"If you claim your inheritance, Dumbledore or anyone else wont be able to get at you money."

Harry nodded with as his eyes narrowed in anger and they waited for whichever goblin was Tilhank.

"You the ones wanting to talk about inheritance and transfers?"

They looked down at a sneering goblin they had missed walking towards them.

"Yes, we are." Hermione smiled down at the goblin who's sneer deepened.

"Very well, follow me."

The goblin led them away from the front and down a path that was in the opposite direction as the carts. He walked through an open door and with a hesitant step, the two followed him in. As the goblin sat behind the desk, they reasonably assumed that this goblin was Tilhank and sat in the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Which one of you will I be working with today?"

"Me."

Tilhank raised an eyebrow at the male voice coming from a female body but didn't comment. "And what do you wish to know?"

"Why is the sky blue? I've heard it's a reflection of lakes and oceans but aren't they green sometimes? And isn't there one that's red? Does that mean the sky is different colors?"

Hermione elbowed Harry in the gut cutting him off. "Any inheritance he doesn't know about, claiming them, and transferring some money to Canada if possible."

The goblin nodded and pulled out a blank piece of shimmery parchment from his desk. "Put a drop of blood on here please." He put a pin onto of the parchment and slid it over to Harry.

Harry grabbed it and jabbed his pointer finger with it. He watched as the blood welled up before turning his finger over and letting a drop fall onto the parchment. As soon as it hit the parchment it expanded over the parchment like a spider web that began to form letters. Tilhank grabbed the parchment and read it as it finished.

"Well Mr. Potter," Tilhank raised his eyebrow at Harry again who just fluttered his eyes at the goblin with a small giggle. "We have been waiting for you. While Mr. Sirius Black's will was never read, it was put into place. In it you have been named his legal heir, giving you the Black title and the Black vault." He tapped the parchment with a long spidery finger and the blood seemed to gather and make two rings that fell into the goblins hand. "You also have of course the Potter title and the Potter vault. These rings symbolize that. With that you also have your trust vault. That vault is nearly empty now, as money stopped being put in when you turned seventeen and would have access to the main vault. Anything else?"

Tilhank slid the rings over and Harry picked them up, 'ooh'-ing and moving them around in the light and giggling more as the sparkled. Hermione took over for him. "We're going to Canada and will need some way to continue to access our funds, is there a way to get some of our money transferred to another branch? Also, how is it that Harry is able to be the Black heir, shouldn't it go to the closest blood relative?"

"For your first question, not at all." Hermione looked disappointed and Harry finally stopped oohing at his rings. "However we do have what muggles call a debt card. It works just like a muggle debt card in their world, in our world however, it works differently. Place the card on a counter and while thinking of the amount you need, just tap it twice with your wand and the money will appear. Anything over twenty gallons will appear within a bag, additional charge for the bag will be removed from your account. For your second question, the Potters and Blacks married some generations back, and as long as there is a little blood relation, he can inherit if named so in the previous heads will."

Harry slipped the rings onto his fingers and admired them some more on his hand. Hermione continued to ignore him. "We would like three of the cards. One for the Potter vault, the Black vault, and one for my own, Hermione Granger."

"Very well, they will be ready right away. Is there anything else?"

"I wanna see the vaults." Harry happily chirped, finished with the rings.

"Niehook will take you down."

The goblin waved them out were another goblin waited. Harry latched onto Hermione's arm again as the walked through the front to get to the carts.

"Hold on." The new and more feminine goblin told them when they reached the carts. Now it was Hermione latched onto Harry as the cart flew down the tunnel.

"Black vault, follow me."

Harry looked at Hermione and tapped her arm. She let him go with a sheepish smile, "Sorry." They stood up and walked over to where the goblin waited impatiently.

"Just put your hand on the door, the ring works as the key. Prevents any but the Lord from opening the vault.

"Okie." Harry skipped to the door and placed his palm flat on the middle of the door.

With a rumble the door opened, reviling a darkly lit cavern.

"That's to dark for me," Hermione peered into the vault. "You okay going into this one alone?"

"Mourn for me if I don't return?" Harry grinned and waltzed into the vault giggling. Hermione sighed and promised herself to hit him later.

The vault really was as dark as it seemed from the entrance, barely lit by the glowing brackets in the walls. He slowly walked down the paths that weaved through the items piled in the vault. He stopped every so often to look at something that caught his eye. He picked up some books, not knowing what classes he could pick he only picked ones he thought seemed interesting, things on blood magic and potions mostly.

Near the back of the vault, where there was only one bracket and thus even less light sat a box. It almost seemed to blend into the shadows but Harry was intrigued by it. Every other box in the vault was some precious material decorated with jewels or something of value, this box was plain. He put the books he was carrying down and pried the box open, merely shrugging at the grime covering it. Inside was an egg, nothing else. The egg seemed to do the same as the box and blended with the shadows but at a lesser degree. As the egg was also covered in disgusting stuff, Harry figured that prevented the blending. He picked the egg up and cradled it in the crook of his right arm, not caring he was getting covered in the grime, he'd just come out of Azkaban after all, he was used to it. Right arm full he picked the books up with his left and skipped down the path leading to the exit of the vault.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at how dirty Harry got and pulled out her wand hitting him with several cleaning charms.

"Do I want to know why you were so dirty?"

"My egg was dirty."

Hermione didn't answer as the cart started moving and concentrated on not being sick. It wasn't long before they stopped again, the goblin announcing the Potter vault. Pulling out her wand again Hermione shrunk the books and egg in Harry's arms before stumbling out of the cart. Harry followed much more gracefully.

"Same as the Black vault, the ring is the key." Niehook gruffly informed them and went back to the cart to wait.

Harry put his hand on the door and hummed a tuneless song. The doors swung inwards and the two were almost blinded on their first look into the vault. The Potter vault was much better lit and it seemed the family wanted to impress their wealth on any who glanced in. The entire entrance save one path leading further in was full of gold gallons.

"Ooh, shiny." Harry poked a pile and a few gallons tumbled from the stack.

Hermione shook her head, getting herself over the shock seeing so much gold caused. "Yes Harry, very shiny. Now let's go see what else in the vault too, okay?"

"Kay."

They walked together down the path, going in separate directions once past the gold. Hermione headed straight for the bookshelves while Harry who already had some books, wandered around looking at stuff. The first thing that he stopped at for more then a glimpse, was a small bookshelf with a stag, grim like dog, werewolf, and rat decorating it. He ran his fingers over the stag and dog and in the same motion brushing them over the three books and grabbing them.

Armed with books his father and godfather wrote he decided to make his way back to Hermione. However, on his way he was distracted again. In a closed off section he found a menagerie. There were all sorts of different animals and Harry plastered his face against the glass to get a look at them. One in particular caught his attention, it was a baby griffin sleeping on its stomach with its paws outstretched. He cooed at the absolute cuteness and looked around for some kind of information. He found it on the bottom left of the cage and read it. To open the cage all he had to do was say open, and he was thankful he didn't need a wand, well, a wooden one anyway. Reading the instructions one last time to make sure he knew how to waken the hybrid animal, he commanded the cage to open.

The glass opened up and Harry grabbed the sleeping animal. Done, he commanded the glass closed and ran back to the bookcases. Hermione was just shrinking a large pile of books and putting them in her pocket when he arrived with the griffin.

"Look!" Harry thrust the sleeping animal into Hermione's face, ignoring the books falling to the floor. "Isn't it cute." Harry giggled.

"Yes, it is. But what are you going to do with it?" Hermione placed her hands on her hip.

Harry blinked, he hadn't thought that far. "Uhh, give it to you!" Hermione gave him an incredulous look so Harry went on. "Well I haven't seen Crookshanks around so you need a new kitty!"

"Uh huh, and how am I getting it through the airport."

"Pretend it's a teddy?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine," she flicked her wand at Harry's fallen books shrinking them and grabbed the griffin. She walked away and Harry scrambled for the tiny books before running after her.

The ride back to the surface passed the same as the ones going down and it wasn't long before they were walking back through Diagon alley. Hermione looked at her watch and cursed, they had been longer then she thought, Harry's potion was going to wear off soon. She pulled Harry behind her as she rushed to the Leaky Cauldron.

They had barely left the pub and into an empty alley when Harry's body started changing back. "That was close," Hermione sighed.

Harry was to busy panting to respond. He hadn't gotten exercise in a while and the run completely winded him. Hermione took pity on him and allowed him to catch his breath before apparating them close to Heathrow airport.

"Okay Harry, in here I need you to act like a bored teenager." Harry nodded adopting a bored look. "Good. From now on you are now Ray Evans and I am Mia Evans, Remus and I came up with the names last night. I also need you to stand close and prevent anyone form seeing me use my wand."

"Whatever." Harry jammed his hands into his pockets and followed after Hermione sullenly.

With the help of Hermione's wand work getting their tickets went smoothly and when "Now doing general boarding for flight 182, London to Ontario, seats one thru fifteen." they pulled off another discrete wand waving assist, they were seated on the first part of their ten hour flight.

Fifteen hours later thanks to delays the two finally arrived at their designation, Vancouver, British Columbia. Thankfully finding a brochure for the magical area under a muggle repelling charm, the two grabbed a cab and was on their way to a restaurant that hid the entrance to an alley. When they arrived they paid the cabby and walked into the restaurant.

"Much nicer then the Cauldron." Harry mussed and Hermione had to agree. It was clean and bright. The large windows were open letting in fresh air and it contained a homely feel. They walked up to the first worker they saw and showed them the brochure, explaining they were tourists. The waiter nodded and yelled for a "John!" and told them he could help them.

John turned out to be a big man who came from the bar area. He seemed to know exactly what they wanted and motioned for them to follow as he walked towards the bathroom hallway. "Jus' down 'ere." He told them. They walked past the bathrooms and turned a corner. There was a door around that corner and John walked up to it. He knocked on the door three times, paused, and knocked twice more. When he opened the door it opened into a magical alley. "Welcome to Cour Alley. Feel free to come this way yourself next time." John nodded to them and went back the way they came.

"So what do we need here." Harry looked at everything like an excited child.

"We need to get you a wand."

Harry giggled, "I had a wand."

Hermione smacked him. "Yes, but you don't anymore so you need a new one." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the alley looking for a wand shop. When she saw one she veered towards it and entered. A bell went off at their entrance and an old man came from the back.

"Customers! Come, come." He ushered Hermione and Harry into the back. "Now, who am I making a wand for today?"

"Me?" Harry waved at the man.

"Excellent. Come here, yes, right here beside me." Harry walked over, wondering if he was as insane as this man. The man grabbed his hand and pushed it onto a jewel roughly, causing it to cut his palm.

"Ow!" Harry told the old man as he yanked his hand to his chest and walked over to Hermione sulking.

"Excellent, excellent." The wand maker ignored him. "Come back tomorrow afternoon and I should have the wand ready." The man studied the jewel intently.

"Come on H-Ray, I'll get you some ice cream." Hermione dragged Harry away giving the wand maker an odd look.

Harry returned to normal, or as normal as he could get, by the time the ice cream was done. "We should rent a room, it's already late and we can't get your wand right away anyway."

"Ooh, I saw just the place, right over there." Harry pointed.

"H-Ray, that's a love hotel, and while it may look pretty, we are not staying there."

"Aww."

"Come on, I saw one nearer the entrance." Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist, thinking to herself that she had been doing that a lot lately, and pulled him after her.

They got one room with two beds and after the long flight, were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. They woke late the next morning and freshened up before sitting down to decided what to do.

"Ooh, you should wake your kitty."

"Sure," Hermione shrugged and put the sleeping animal on her lap. "How do I do that?"

"Umm…" He scrunched up his face until he remembered what he read. "Oh yeah, just put the tip of your wand on the kitty and say connexio. That will bond the two of you."

Hermione gave him a hesitant look but did as he said. There was a burst of gold light and when it was gone the griffin stirred on Hermione's lap. She beamed down and decided what to name the griffin, who she already determined was a female. "Miri. I'll name you Miri."

Harry started clapping before abruptly stopping. "Hey, you think if I do that with my egg it'll hatch?"

"Can't hurt to try. At least I hope not." Hermione mumbled the last part to herself.

Harry pulled out the shrunken egg and held it out to Hermione to enlarge. She did and using Hermione's wand, repeated what she had did. The egg gave a loud crack before splitting in two and a small black dog tumbled out. The two blinked at the dog that came from an egg until Hermione picked it up. She looked it over before handing it to Harry. "It's a grim, and is male."

Harry mock gasped. "Hermione! I can't believe you just looked at a guys private spot!" Hermione glared and her hand twitched towards her wand. "Fine, I'll leave it. I will name him…Ra."

"Ra? Harry, Ra is an Egyptian _sun_ god."

"So? And I'm Ray, remember."

"He's a _grim_, and _shadow_ animal." She ignored the Ray part.

"What's your point?"

Hermione made a frustrated noise and picked Miri up. "Come on, let's go see if your wand is ready."

"Okay!" Harry grabbed Ra and followed Hermione out. He waited impatiently while she booked them out. He was bouncing as the walked back to the wand store, excited to have a wand again. The bell rang and the old man came out.

"Ah! You, wonderful, come, come." They followed the weird old man into the back again. "Here you go," he handed Harry a black wand with a flourish. "Ebony wood with Chimera heart string. Lovely wand, very lovely." Ra looked over the wand and gave it a lick. "Eleven gallons exact."

Using his new wand Harry used his debt card and paid the weirdo. Afterwards they stood outside the shop and wondered if making wands made the creator coo coo. And deciding that it did, promised each other even if the new school offered it, they weren't taking a wand making class.

Business in Cour alley finished they found a secluded spot and pulled out the portkeys they got with their acceptance letters. Hermione skimmed through the letters -she still had Harry's - and found the activation phrases. Saying the word together - Rumpelstiltskin, not something you say in everyday conversation - they felt a hook like feeling grab their navels and were whirled away from Vancouver.

They arrived with Hermione managing to stay on her feet and Harry falling on his face, making Miri happy and Ra squashed.

"Wow." Hermione's soft exclamation went unheard as she helped Harry stand, taking in the surroundings. Once standing Harry looked around with her, and had he heard her, would have agreed wholehearted. They stood in front of a lake sparkling lake that was surrounded by trees and mountains. In the middle of the lake situated a large gothic castle.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." Hermione whispered but Harry heard this time.

"Screw Kansas, we skipped Munchkin Land and the yellow brick road and landed all the way in Emerald City." Harry didn't even giggle and Hermione could only numbly nod in agreement.


	4. Three

Okay, this about didn't go up. Anyway, this chapter will possibly be replaced some time soon. This fic has two beta's, and only one has been able to get this chapter beta'd for me, so I'll replace it when my second beta gets the chapter back to me. So everyone say thank you to Absentminded Dreamer 1310 for getting this chapter out and feel for Bitterseet Dream and his/her (I'm pretty sure his, so we're going with his) lack of internet access and poor weather conditions. We feel for you Bittersweet Dream, we feel for you.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feelings Rewrite_

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." Hermione whispered but Harry heard this time.

"Screw Kansas, we skipped Munchkin Land and the yellow brick road and landed all the way in Emerald City."

Hermione could only numbly nod in agreement.

**Chapter 3**

"New students then?" Harry merely blinked as Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the new comer. "Good reactions," the man praised as he back stepped from the mini griffin's snap. "One didn't react, I assume you knew I was here, and the other hand their wand out as soon as the potential threat was known." He clapped. "Very good. I am Riley O'Neil, the Deputy Head of this school."

"Mia Evans Mr. O'Neil, and my brother, Ray Evans." Hermione put her wand away and held Miri more securely. "I hope you don't mind we're here early, but we thought it would be nice to get settled in before everyone else arrives."

"Not at all Mrs. Evans." He gestured for them to walk with him. "In fact, in about a week two other students will be arriving. And from your accents, I assume you are British, and that is quite a ways away. I too, would have wanted to come early." Riley's baby blue eyes twinkled as he smiled reassuringly.

Hermione smiled back while Harry just looked boredly ahead, not sure if Hermione wanted him to use the mask that was used in Grimauld, or a different one.

"Is there an alley or town around here? I assume we'll need to buy our own supplies for classes…"

"Ah, right," Riley didn't seem to find Harry's boredom offensive and continued to smile at Hermione. "As I was not expecting you I don't have them with me, but every student receives a reusable portkey card. This area that the school is in is actually a different dimension. It is an exact replica of Falls Lake, a hiking area for muggles. So the only way to get here is by portkey. Leaving however is easier, you can just apparate out, as there are no wards against leaving in the area to speak of. So you can find your way to any alley or town you wish. Just don't forget your portkey or you will have trouble returning." He gave them an impish smile.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "But then why can't we just apparate in?"

O'Neil smiled at the inquisitive young witch. "There may be no wards against leaving, but there are against coming. Only staff are keyed into the wards to apparate and only the headmaster can make portkey's that can get through."

"Fascinating." Hermione's eyes shined.

As they came upon the doors to the castle O'Neil flicked his wand at it, revealing an interior just as amazing as the exterior as they opened. Hermione looked at everything opened mouthed until Riley chuckled, making her embarrassed. "Sorry," she blushed. "Who do we give our class choices to?" She quickly changed topics.

"Me. My office might be hard to find for you, as you don't know your way around yet, so just give them to a bird, I believe you used a snowy owl to apply?" Hermione nodded affirmative. "Yes, just send her, she'll find me."

"We'll do that then." Hermione nodded.

"Excellent. This is the door to the dormitories." He gestured to the door they stopped in front of. "When you enter you will be in the common room and off that will be the dorm rooms. The doors with names are in use. The ones at the beginning of the hall should all be blank as they are for first years like you, if you come back for a second year, your room will move back to make room for first years. To claim a room, just place your wand on the door and state your name, it should then appear on the door.

"To get the dorm how you like, as they are all uniform squares right now, you have to have a clear image of what you want when you walk in. This will only work once however, so make sure to picture what you want the first time you enter and any changes after, will have to be done manually. Now I must be off to my office to make portkey cards for you. I will be back a little later." He nodded to them and casually walked off.

Hermione turned the door handle and walked into the common room, Harry followed behind. As soon as the door closed behind them Hermione turned to Harry. "Okay, what's with the creepy silence? You didn't even giggle."

"You didn't tell me how you wanted me to act." He told her with a shrug.

Hermione rubbed her forehead. "You can act like a normal - or as normal as you get - person here, like at Grimmauld Place. Though here we will share a room, I'm not leaving you alone in this school."

Harry blinked and a large smile stole across his face. "Okay," he chirped. He bounced on the spot. "Can I make our room?"

Hermione knew she'd regret this. "Sure." Harry squealed, gave one last jump, and zoomed off to the dorm rooms. She looked around the common room for something to do. It was generally a living room with a lot more furniture, a very clean one that offered no entertainment. She stood there bored a couple more minutes before Harry came bouncing.

"Done!" Harry chirped as he rocked on his heels excitedly.

"Let's see it then." Hermione sighed.

She followed the bouncing Harry to the first dorm room in the hall. The door was an unassuming brown with the name 'Bat Cave' on it. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't comment, she didn't think she wanted to know. Harry started humming the jeopardy countdown tune as she opened the door. The first thing seen from the door was the living room. There were two couches and two chairs in a circle in the middle, surrounding a round table. To the left through an open arch a kitchen full of muggle appliances - older models as they were the same as what the Dursley's had last time he was there - could be seen. Across from the entrance were two other doors with signs saying 'Bathroom' and 'Library'. On the right wall another door said 'Bedrooms'. Walking to the bedroom door first Hermione took in the light green color scheme the living room had as she walked. Inside the 'bedrooms' door were two more doors side by side. One with 'Mia' the other 'Ray'. Glad Harry remembered to use their new names she opened the door to her own room which was the left one. Against the wall opposite the door was a four-poster bed with bookshelves on either sides. On the right wall was a large aquarium, empty at the moment, but she definitely liked the idea. The left wall contained another door so she went over to peek in. It was bathroom. Set in the floor was a large bathtub and from the buttons she could see, it was a Jacuzzi. Off to the side of the Jacuzzi was a walk-in shower with three different shower heads.

She glanced in Harry's room as well. His was bathroom being a replica of hers, but his sleeping area was much different. His bed was in the middle of the room, surrounded by trees that hid the walls and lighted only by a dim globe on the ceiling. It was rather dark but considering his stay in Azkaban and his new pet, it wasn't unexpected.

The library was next. It was a round room with ceiling high shelves. A ladder was attached to the shelves that had wheels on the bottom to get at the higher stuff. In the middle of the room sat an assortment of chairs and a few tables.

The bathroom beside the library was merely a toilet and sink, one for guests to use.

"Well?" Harry asked when she came back into the living room where he waited.

"Not bad at all, I'm rather surprised." Hermione smiled.

Harry looked ready to do a happy dance when a knock came from the open door. Riley O'Neil stood in the doorway looking amused. "Here are your port keys," he held up two cards. "They will take you to the spot your last portkey did, only these will last more then one trip, as I hope you still remember from our earlier talk." Harry and Hermione walked over to grab the portkeys. "The activation word is written on the back, so you don't have to worry about trying to memorize it right away. The headmaster doesn't concern himself with most student problems, so if you need anything just come find me. Have a good day Mr and Mrs Evans."

"You too." Harry and Hermione chimed together. They pocketed their cards and went to their respective room to unpack.

Hours later they gathered in the living room and Hermione finally gave Harry his acceptance letter - and thus class sheet - back. The only sound in the room were their mumbles as they read the descriptions of each class and scratching of pencils against paper as they chose.

"What are you picking?" Hermione asked Harry when they were done choosing.

"Culture and Language Studies, Combat, Potions, Soul Magic, Wordless and Motionless Magic, Elements, and Blood Magic. You?"

"Like you Culture and Language Studies, Wordless and Motionless Magic, and Elements. Other then those just Spell Creation, Healing, and Elektromagics. But Harry, Soul and Blood magic? Those are really dark subjects, they're things Voldemort would take."

Harry stared at her. "Does that mean I'm taking more classes then you?" Hermione gave him an irritated look but didn't comment. "I have a grim as a familiar, I think I'm at least a little dark Mi. And as for Voldemort, well, at least I'll be able to fight him evenly. And it's not like I'm taking the Dark Arts class."

She gathered up the papers primly with an irritated air and put them neatly in the middle of the table. "Taking into how long it took Hedwig when we sent our inquires, she should be here later tonight so we'll send off our choices tomorrow morning. But it is now late and I am going to go to bed, good night." She informed him curtly and stalked away.

Harry watched her go, she was right, it was late, but he wasn't planning on going to bed yet. He didn't like sleep, bad memories played there, even without dementors. He looked around the living room bored. He didn't have anything to potions with yet, so he couldn't experiment, he wasn't hungry, though he could bake some cookies. With a decisive nod he decided that's what he was going to do. He skipped to the kitchen and got right to work whipping up some cookies. Unfortunately, the cookies were mixed and baking rather quickly and he was left with nothing to do once more. Fortunately, he remembered the books he took from the Potter vault. So while the first batch of cookies were baking he swept to his room where he stored them. He grabbed one without looking at the title and went to the living room. He curled up comfortably on one of the chairs and glanced at the title, 'Tools of a Marauder,' before flipping the cover open. He emerged himself in the making of maps and the best ways how to utilize invisibility cloaks and secret passages.

By three in the morning the cookies were done with brownies added and the book that riveted his attention was finished. With nothing else to keep him awake Harry had no other choice but to finally go to bed.

Hours later, five to be precise, both residents were woken by loud screeching outside the main door. Seemed Hedwig had arrived and did not appreciate having no way of getting in which she made abundantly clear by ignoring them once they let her in.

"Ah come on Hedwig," Harry inched towards the irate bird. "It's not our fault we forgot how you were going to get in, it's not like we go flying around or anything." he finished rather unsympathetically.

Hedwig screeched and gave him a dirty look. Harry blinked and wondered what he did wrong as Hedwig flew to the farthest perch from him she could find.

"Nice Ray, no wonder you never had much of a girlfriend situation." Hermione said, watching from the doorway.

"Really?" he blinked at her. "None of the other guys thought there was anything wrong with what I said…"

"Well then maybe you should try for a boyfriend." she sniped and walked over to Hedwig's perch. "We're sorry Hedwig, we'll start working on a ward that will keep people we don't want in, out, so we can leave the door open for you." Hedwig eyed her before bobbing her head in accession. "Great, we'll work on it, but for now we need you to take these to Professor O'Neil. We'll leave the door open so feel free to return whenever." Hermione held the class choices out to the owl. Hedwig swooped down and grabbed them, flying out of the dorm in the same motion. "Okay," she turned to Harry with a scary grin. "Now that, that's done, time to go shopping."

Harry backed away wide-eyed, he may be insane, but even he knew shopping with a female was a bad idea for a male. "You uhh, go on ahead, I'll make some treats for when you return." He gave a nervous smile and took another step back.

"No need." In a brisk manor she walked up and looped their arms. "You already made cookies and brownies last night, remember?" She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Uhh, no?"

"Too bad."

Instead of trying to drag him outside, Hermione apparated the two of them straight to Cour alley. Somehow, even though he was balanced when they left, Harry managed to tumble to his rear. He didn't bother getting up and just stared at the sky mournfully. Hermione glared down at him with her arms crossed, tapping her foot with the universal 'I'm waiting' look.

"I dun wanna." Harry mumbled. With a long suffering sigh, Hermione reached down, grabbed Harry's foot, and started dragging him. "Holy mother of sheep! What in the name of chickens are you doing? Cheese and crackers woman! Stop killing the brain cells that I have managed to preserve!" Harry roared, squeaked, squawked, and pleaded from his position. Eventually Hermione tired of people looking at them because of Harry's weird swear substitutes and dropped his foot. "Finally, thank Circe!"

"At least that one was mostly normal." Hermione muttered to herself as he got up and dusted himself off. She grabbed his wrist and gave him a threatening look when he was done. "You can either come along nicely or I can drag you some more."

Harry agreed to go willingly, not wanting to be dragged. Hermione took them into muggle Vancouver and forced the poor Harry into many change rooms with many items of clothing. Three torturous hours later, Harry, for once in his life, had a decent wardrobe. Finding an empty alley, they shrunk the large amount of bags and were off to the next store. This one a muggle sports store, in the hopes of finding something to help Harry get back into shape faster. Weights and rollerblades were the only purchase here, most things having need for electricity which wouldn't work at the school. Taking a moment to shrink those as well, Hedwig finally caught up to them with some mail. Hermione took the pieces of paper from her beak and the snowy owl took off, still annoyed with Harry and not wanting to stick around.

"That was rude, my owl gives you stuff and doesn't even say hi to me. I'm shunned."

"Yes you are." Hermione told him as she looked over the papers. Harry walked to a corner with his head down and crouched facing it. "That would be more effective if you had a black cloud above your head." Hermione tucked the papers away. "We're done here, all that's left is Cour alley." She started walking away but Harry didn't follow. "Ray." He ignored her. "If you come along and behave, I'll let you get another animal."

That had him, he was up and by her side within seconds. "Well? Let's get going."

Hermione glared at him but was getting used to him annoying her, she guessed by the beginning of school, she'd have no problem ignoring her annoyance. She quickly brought them back to Cour alley and straight to a book store.

"These are our book lists for our classes." She brought out the paper Hedwig brought her and gave one to Harry. "Gather and pay for you books then you can go look at animals, we both know I'll be here longer then you."

Harry saluted her and marched into the store. He quickly waylaid -it was more like mauled- a worker and gave them implicate instructions to follow Hermione and take any book she showed interest in to the till for him to buy later. Whether it was fear of the psychopathic Harry or the potential sale, the worker agreed. Happy that their library would soon have plenty of books he walked around gathering his own. He placed his stack were the worker was putting the books Hermione looked at and walked out, scaring many with diabolical laughter.

He searched for the nearest pet shop, walking right past one and having to double back. He threw the door open in a dramatic fashion, causing the store to quite for a few seconds before the noise started up again even louder. From what Harry could understand from the snakes, they were ecstatic there was a potential owner. He migrated over to the snakes and listened to their posturing. He soon got tired of listening to them go on about their scales, venom, and how great they were and turned to walk away. Seeing him turn one snake yelled out and got Harry's attention. He turned back an crouched in front of the large female snake. _"I want to have your babies? That's supposed to make me buy you?"_

"…_Yes." _The snake stared at Harry.

"_I'm sold."_ Harry stood up at his pronouncement.

"…_does that mean I'm sold?"_

"_Yes."_

Harry searched for the sales person and when he found her, informed her he wanted that snake, and he wanted her now. Luckily, as a pet store, they deal with a lot of children and the sales woman knew how to deal with Harry. And so after ten minutes of trying to convince the woman he _was_ old enough to buy the snake, he left the pet store with a snake.

With a spring in his step, which bounced the snake who was hissing _'boing'_ every time, and humming a happy tune he went back to the bookshop. Hermione was still walking around the store with a couple workers sneaking around behind her. One passed him humming the mission impossible tune. Harry giggled and walked to the desk and hopped onto it beside the stack of books. He swung his legs back and forth humming Cronks secret mission tune from the movie "The Emperors New Groove" that had been playing in an electronic store earlier in muggle London. Any who ventured near him gave him looks but Harry didn't notice, too into his own world of spies and espionage.

Eventually Hermione came up with a stack of books. She put her books down on the counter and turned to Harry. Seeing his current condition she brought her hand up and smacked him on the back of his head. The hit sent Harry flailing off the counter and to the ground with a thump. "Ouch." He told her with pout. She ignored him and turned to the counter. "I'd like to buy these books please." she told the worker curtly.

The worker nodded, wearing a demented like grin and still humming the Mission Impossible song. The books were rang through and Hermione paid with her Gringotts card. She turned to Harry and was confused to see him paying, she had thought he paid before he left, she had definitely noticed the snake draped over his shoulders - which she wasn't to happy with but would deal - so she knew he did leave. Shrugging it off as he took his shrunken package she lead the way out of the bookshop and back into the alley.

"Where to next?" Harry asked scratching the snake under it's chin.

"Back to school." Hermione pulled out her portkey card. "For the first two months most classes for first years are evaluations, to see where our level is so they supply the supplies we need. After the two months when we're in classes for our level they will give us another list. Hopefully you fail certain classes."

"Okay, so for two months they test us to see what level we're at, then they put us in a class for that level. And there's nothing wrong with potions."

"Exactly, and I wasn't talking about potions. Viper priss." Hermione vanished right after saying her activation word.

Harry blinked and pulled out his own card. Written neatly on the back was 'Mirror duck'. "Well," Harry mussed, "they're not things that are said in a normal conversation, not that my conversations are always normal, but oh well. Mirror duck."

Hermione had been waiting for him in the clearing and said nothing as she waited for him to recover from portkeying. Using a point me charm - she was pretty sure their room was the only place called bat cave in the school - Hermione lead them to their room with only a few difficulties.

Once in their room Harry gave his package of books to Hermione. "Here you go, books, you'll like most of them. _I'm_ going to go get my snaky comfy in my room. Ta." Harry put his nose in the air and stalked away.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, annoyed that he was leaving her to put everything away.

"Ray!" Harry yelled back, enjoying every opportunity to correct her of his new name, he liked pissing her off.

Hermione glared, and if it wasn't for the fact she was holding books and she would never throw books, she would throw something at his door. With an impressive growl that she learned from Crookshanks, scaring the lounging Miri and Ra, whom she left at her parents, she stomped into their library.

Both were busy until supper, Hermione putting away more books then she thought were bought and Harry talking to his snake and putting away his new clothes. Supper itself was a quiet affair, Hermione was sending Harry narrowed eyed looks and Harry was feeding himself and his snake.

"So, Harry-"

"Ray."

"-Ray, I found some interesting books when I was in the library."

"Well that's good, 'cause those books were picked because you showed interest in them."

Hermione's eye twitched, "Not them."

"Oh, which ones?"

"The ones that were written by four teenage animagus'."

"Gus Long?"

"No you idiot," she smacked him on the side of the head, "the marauders."

"Oh, them," Harry bopped the snickering snake on it's triangular head. "They are interesting aren't they." He stated.

"I haven't read them." Hermione deadpanned.

"You should. I myself am planning to make a map. I dun wanna follow you around all the time like a duck. Unless my animagus form is a duck, then I will."

Hermione sighed, "So not only are you planning to make a spying map of our new school, you're planning on becoming an illegal animagus."

Harry appeared to think about it for a moment. "Yes."

Hermione groaned but seemed to come to a decision. "I guess I have no other choice but to do it with you then." At Harry's confused blink she elaborated. "I know what kind of trouble you get in and I have found the best way to minimize damage is to be there with you."

"…Okay?"

It was fairly routine for them the rest of the week. Hermione would wake Harry up, he would make them breakfast while she quizzed him, afterwards they would gather in the living room and work on their animagus forms until lunch, which Harry would again make, the hours between then and supper was for exploring the castle while making their map, supper would be made by Harry, then they would study until they went to bed. Rather boring sometimes if you asked Harry. Luckily for him, the rhythm of their days was soon - as in a week after they arrived - disrupted.

The day started normally, Hermione forcing Harry out of bed all the while asking questions she expected him to answer, breakfast, work more on finding their inner animal, lunch, and then rollerblading through the halls. It is at that point that the routine derailed. Harry had just ran into an open door and Hermione skated past, turning around to laugh at him. She got a good laugh in before she shrieked as she ran into something soft and fell onto it.

Harry arrived in time to see Hermione scrambling off some guy while Professor O'Neil and another guy watch amused. "That's no fair," he told the only girl when she got up. "Why'd you get to run into something soft?"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione ignored her whining brother and helped the guy up. "I should have been looking where I was going."

"It's fine." The guy told Hermione with a small smile.

"Well," O'Neil brought all the attention to himself. "Introductions are in order. Mr and Mrs Evans, these are the students I told you were also coming early when we first met, Drey Ryerson," he gestured to the shorter male of the two whom hadn't been ran into, "and Kaeden Quintin," he gestured to the one Hermione ran into. "Since you are all first years and friends are a good thing, plus I have other work to be done, would you be so kind as to take these two to the dormitory, Mrs Evans, Mr Evans?"

"Of course," Hermione told the older male and Harry waved at them all from behind her. O'Neil nodded to them all and disappeared down a different corridor. "If you'll follow us we'll lead you to the dorms." The two nodded to show they understood and they headed towards the dorms at a moderate pace.

"If I'm not being to rude, would you mind telling us your names?"

"Your not rude at all, -"

"I'm Ray!" Harry interrupted with a grin and waved madly at them, giggles bursting past his lips.

Hermione smacked him on the back of the head and continued like he hadn't interrupted. "He's rude, but I'm Mai and he's Ray, some of the few humans in this school. Please feel free to calls us by those names."

"Then please use our given names as well," Kaeden told her as Drey waved back at Harry. "I'm a vampire and Drey is a vampire like demon whom you could say was adopted by my family as he is always around."

"Come, blood sucking fiends!" Harry proclaimed as soon as Kaeden finished. "You must have lairs!" Harry sped up and skated about ten feet, turned a corner, went fifteen more feet, and stopped, at his destination. He waited, humming a made-up tune, for the three to arrive at their more leisure pace. When they came around the corner and he saw them, he motioned them to hurry up. Once they arrived he rubbed his hands together gleefully and, even as Hermione skated past and opened the door, announced what the two males had probably already guessed, "Welcome to the dormitories!"

Harry ushered them into the common room behind Hermione and slid past them, stopping and turning when he was at the front of the group. Standing straight and taking the tone the lady on the plane used, proceeded to inform them of the dorms. "To the left and right of where you're standing is the common room. To the front," he gestured behind himself, "is the dorm rooms. Forward and to the left, my left, not yours, 'cause I'm cooler, is my and Mia's room. All the doors at the beginning without a name on it are free for use. Though I suppose if you wanted, you could take one that has a name, just be prepared for the pervious owners return. And in case you decided to come back for a second year, the door will be moved when you do. To claim a room put your wand or magical device-" the shorter one, the demon, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "-on the door and state your name. You then proceed into your room and picture what you want it to look it. This will only work once. Once you have set your room any changes will have to be manually done. Thank you and have a nice day."

Hermione smacked the giggling male over the head and turned to the other two apologetic. Kaeden waved her expression away. "It's okay, Drey is like a taller, sex obsessed child, so it's nothing I don't already deal with."

Hermione just smiled, not mentioning that Harry wasn't just a large child but rather a boy who saw and dealt with the failings of adults and didn't want to be anything like them and thus crafted his mask after children. Nothing more was said on the subject and the four - in groups of two - went separate ways.

The last week before school went slightly differently from the previous one. The beginning and end of the day were the same but animagus and map making time was cut in half, the hours around lunch being spent with Kaeden and Drey. Eventually, - two days - after bringing the two males into the secret of the maps, the afternoons went back to map making, only with a directionally challenged vampire and a perverted demon along for - according to Harry - entertainment. Occasionally the group would run into a returning teacher, but never got stopped or in trouble so they continued until they were confident they had all the school, save any secret rooms or passages, mapped.

The day the students would start arriving dawned bright with cheerfully chirping birds. Seven-thirty in the morning and Harry and Drey were of course sleeping, Hermione had her nose in a book, and Kaeden was just greeting the new day. The two awake occupants were surprised when a knock came on their doors -granted at different times - and the doors were opened to Riley O'Neil holding their schedules. Hermione took both her own and Harry's schedule as they lived together and Kaeden took Drey's as he knew O'Neil would never be able to wake the slumbering demon in the dorm beside his. Poor Harry's morning was about to take a different turn then what he wanted.

"Ray!" Hermione banged her fist repeatedly on Harry's bedroom door. "Wakey, wakey!" Hermione continued banging on the door until the wood construct was removed from her path and her fist instead hit a scruffy head.

"Ow, I think you just killed my brain. Oh well, guess I don't need to go to classes anymore." Harry rubbed his head giggling.

Hermione brought her hand around and smacked the back of his head harder then normally. "So help me if you don't go to class I will hurt you." She told him with a glare. Harry just rubbed his head with a pout. "Now make me breakfast and then we can compare schedules." She commanded him and stalked away.

Harry stood there pouting for a couple more minutes before deciding that, no, Hermione wasn't going to come back and fall victim to his pout, so he turned back to his room. Dressing quickly, he couldn't say he put forth much effort in looking good on an average morning, he re-emerged for the room with a snake curled around his shoulders. Hermione spotted him on the way to the kitchen and gave an angry screech. "That scaly thing is _not_ going near my food!"

"But we need to bond." Harry whined

"You can bond with the thing after breakfast, and while you're at it, bond with your damn dog too." Hermione pointed to Ra whom was severely pissing Miri off.

"Maybe later." He informed her as he flounced back to his room.

Hermione was satisfied when Harry came back without the snake and went back to her book with a content smile as she listened to Harry bustle in the kitchen.

"Breakfast!" Harry burst out of kitchen carrying two plates filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and another type of grilled meat. "I even made some kippers today," he pointed to the grilled meat as he set the plates down.

Hermione put her book down and shuffled forward on her seat so she was closer to the table. "I didn't know we had any herring."

"We didn't." Harry happily chirped and shoved a piece of egg into his mouth. Hermione's fork froze on it's way to her mouth.

"Then how'd you make kippers?" She asked warily.

Harry swallowed his mouthful and jerked his thumb in the direction of his grim. "I sent Ra fishing, did you know the wards don't affect him?" Hermione eyed the meat dangling from her fork. "Don't worry, I cleaned it first." And to prove it edibility he stabbed a kipper with his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

Hermione, deciding to just eat it, finally finished bringing the fork to her mouth.

"How is he even getting out?"

Harry blinked at the smart witch, "The shadows, duh. He's a grim remember."

Hermione sent him an irritated look and stabbed a piece of meat harshly. "Not much are known about grims. Just that when you see one generally means you have a demon after you and you die."

"Does that mean I'm going to die?"

"No."

After that they ate breakfast in mostly silence, both occasionally giving pieces of meat to their respective animals.

"Okay," Harry yawned after the food was cleaned up. "Why did I have to get up so early again?"

"It's not that early," Hermione rolled her eyes and handed him a blank paper. "And I woke you up because our schedules were delivered."

Harry was silent for awhile, staring at the paper. Finally he looked up at Hermione. "So I didn't get into any classes?" Hermione sighed, reached over, and flipped the paper around. "Ooooooh. Well, I got into all my classes."

"So did I." She reached over and snatched Harry's paper from his grasp and put it beside hers. "Well, the classes we both signed up for are at the same time." Hermione continued mumbling to herself while Harry slowly inched closer with the intent of stealing his schedule back. Harry was just reaching for the paper when Hermione stopped mumbling to herself and slapped his hand away. She gathered up both schedules and stood. "Let's get our stuff ready for tomorrow, classes start early."


	5. Four

Sorry this wasn't posted on the first, I had no internet access, in fact, I'm awake at 12am just to get this posted. One of the many reasons I hate going to my tiny town of birth, no internet, just family and a Timmy's. No Starbucks with free internet or anything other then basicly McD's, Timmy's, and a brand new casino.

Also, I have been told my two OC's are flat. I tried to fix it but if they still are (and please tell me if they are), I'm sorry. I forgot you weren't all in my head and thus don't know them like I do.

I don't remeber if I mentioned it yet, but the chapters are smaller now. It's to help keep the updates coming as I'll be farther ahead.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feelings Rewrite_

"So did I." She reached over and snatched Harry's paper from his grasp and put it beside hers. "Well, the classes we both signed up for are at the same time." Hermione continued mumbling to herself while Harry slowly inched closer with the intent of stealing his schedule back. Harry was just reaching for the paper when Hermione stopped mumbling to herself and slapped his hand away. She gathered up both schedules and stood. "Let's get our stuff ready for tomorrow, classes start early."

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore loved control. He ran the ministry from behind the scenes, he ran the wizarding school, thus controlling the future as he installed a need to follow him in the students. He also ran the Order of the Phoenix, though one would never guess his need to control looking at the gathering at the moment.

As per usual, before the meeting officially started, the occupants of the dark, grimy kitchen in the Black's traditional family home were loud and chaotic. Dumbledore watched them with a twinkle from where he stood at the head of the table.

"Albus," Minerva McGonagall started in her prime tone, "why have we gathered? Has You-Know-Who made a move?"

"Ah," Dumbledore popped a lemon candy into his mouth. "Perhaps it is time to start the meeting and answer your questions my dear." The old man cleared his throat and sat down. The gathered Order of the Phoenix immediately quieted and sat around the table, save Snape, in his customary corner, swathed in shadow. "Like Minerva, I'm sure many of you are curious on why I gathered you here today." He smiled at them all like they were his children. "As you all know, Harry Potter was released from Azkaban a few months ago and what some of you know, is that he is currently in a room here in this house." Whispers amongst the witches and wizards broke out. "Now, now," Dumbledore quieted them. "Unfortunately after two years in Azkaban, young Mr. Potter is not all there." Dumbledore seemed to sag and look his age, even as his eyes continued to twinkle. "To try and correct this I believe Harry should come to Hogwarts this year." The noise level exploded so Dumbledore held up his hands in a gesture that silenced the group.

"But Albus, if Mr. Potter is…experiencing trouble," McGonagall couldn't bring herself to call Harry crazy, "is it prudent to put him among students?"

"I believe it is best for Harry to be in a surrounding he knows and that has memories for him. And it will be Miss Ginerva Weasley's last year so he will have someone he knows there."

Many of the Order agreed, and Dumbledore wasn't surprised that Remus and Snape weren't part of them. He expected the werewolf to fight to keep the boy with him and the spy to want Harry just _away_.

"Professor, I don't think Harry being at Hogwarts is a good idea at all." Remus frowned at his leader.

"I loathe to agree with the wolf, but I certainly hope you are joking about bringing Potter to Hogwarts."

"Now, now, Severus, I know you and Mr. Potter don't get along but that\s no reason to deny him what is needed for him to get better."

Snape scowled and sulked further into his corners shadow and Remus tried again. "Professor-"

Dumbledore cut him off with a gentle chastise. "I haven't been you Professor in years Remus." He gave the werewolf a disappointed look. "I'm only doing what's best for the boy." His tone making even the others who were unsure feel terrible for doubting him. Remus nodded and looked away. "Now that we are all in agreement perhaps we should bring Harry down. Would one of you be willing to gather him?"

A few mumbled their willingness to get their saviour and Dumbledore smiled at them all.

"Where's Mad Eye?" Remus asked, only just noticing the paranoid aurors absence when he failed to volunteer.

"Ah, I'm afraid Alastor could not make it to the meeting." Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile. "Now, would you please go collect Harry, Nymphadora?"

Tonks hair turned red but she did was mumbled "Tonks" in an annoyed manor. The metamorph stood with a stumble and left to get the-boy-who-lived.

Dumbledore popped another lemon candy into his mouth while the group quietly waited.

"Dumbledore!" Tonks fell into the kitchen hysterical. "He's gone!"

Dumbledore and the order stood in alarm. Before Dumbledore could tell him to stay Remus dashed out of the kitchen. The old wizard hurried out of the room in a flurry of purple robes a minute behind. Those still in the kitchen questioning Tonks knew exactly when Remus got to Harry's room as a despairing howl echoed through the house.

Dumbledore eventually came back into the room looking grave. "It is true, Harry Potter has gone missing."

The order burst into a canopy of noise.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"God, too early." Harry moaned as Hermione pulled him behind her down hallways.

"This is why I got you to pack everything yesterday."

"No," Harry groused, "you're just school obsessed. Why are you even taking this class?"

There was a snort behind them and Hermione turned to give Drey a glare. The demon put his hands up in the air in surrender with a grin, not taking the human girl to seriously. Hermione turned around as the approached the main doors and let go of Harry in order to open them, "So I can get better at it and get a licence here as well." Drey took the opportunity to come up beside Harry and slid an arm around his shoulders. "Why Ray, I don't believe I've told you how absolutely appetising you look when you're all sleepy."

Harry stared blearily at the demon. "Did you just say you want to eat me?"

Drey's hand slid down from his shoulders and cupped Harry's butt. "Breakfast, lunch, and supper."

Harry brought his elbow up and hit Drey in the mouth sending him stumbling backwards with a curse, hands going to his mouth. "I don't like cannibals. Though Mia did tell me I should try for a boyfriend… Hey Kaeden, what's your orientation?"

"Straight." Kaeden informed him with a blank face.

In the background ignored Drey burst out, "I think I cut my lip on my teeth!"

"Ouch, couldn't you have deluded me?"

"No." The vampire deadpanned.

"My teeth are vicious." Came from behind them, once again ignored.

Harry sulked over to Hermione and sent volatile looks back at Kaeden, who gave him weird looks.

They arrived with a few minutes extra and sat on the grass in a group. Harry seemed to have forgotten why he was angry with Kaeden and happily had a mostly one sided conversation with him, confusion the poor guy with his bipolar-ness . He quieted down when the teacher arrived, as did all the other students. The teacher was an easy going man who sent the entire class time just getting to know his new students. Hermione was slightly put off at that, wanting to get right into learning.

When the teacher dismissed them Harry once again started up his conversation - still one-sided - with Kaeden while the others listened and commented occasionally.

"…I was like 'You're going down!" and with a mighty war cry I lunged toward the evil basilisk and slayed it with my shining sword." Harry finished his tale. Hermione was tense as he had just finished telling of his encounter in their second year with the Hogwarts Basilisk, wondering if they would guess Harry's identity; after all, what other teen fought and killed a basilisk? She couldn't think of any other. She stared at the other males and was relieved that instead of shocked, Kaeden looked faintly amused and Drey looked like he was about to burst out laughing, they obviously didn't believe it. She turned back to Harry who was preening and waiting for the awe when a snort came from behind the group.

"Like a human would be able to defeat a Basilisk."

The group turned to see the speaker was a tall female with long ice blonde hair with flips and dark chocolate eyes. She was a solid pale so it was with surprise that Harry and Hermione noticed the flips poking out from the girls hair wasn't hair, but rather her ears. Their sneering mocker was an elf.

Harry and Hermione, having only seen a house elf before, stared. Kaeden gave the blond elf a nod, while not friends their family were tentative allies while Drey made lewd gestures, she was a very pretty elf.

The elf, having preconceived notions of what the reaction to her comment would be, was bewildered by the reaction she _did_ get from the humans and more then a little annoyed by the demon. Becoming freaked out by Harry's unblinking stare and loss of control over the situation, she shifted. Realizing what she just did and why, she threw the group, apart from Kaeden who she nodded in return to, a fierce glare and stalked off in a flurry of icy coloured hair.

Hermione, noticing Harry was still staring, at nothing as the elf was gone, smacked him on the back of the head. Harry careened forward and landed on the floor. He blinked at the floor, wondering how he got there. He turned to Hermione to ask her how he got there when his stomach gave a gurgle, reminding him of where he was going before he arrived on the floor.

With a mighty war cry of "Food!" Harry jumped off and ran off to the dorms, dodging the other students whom were merely walking. He burst into his room and zoomed in on his kitchen. He dived right into cooking up a large breakfast as he flicked on a radio.

Hermione, Kaeden, and Drey all entered a few minutes after Harry, the latter two having been added to the wards in the earlier week. They also knew, from experience, not to enter the kitchen while Harry was cooking. Drey found out first hand Harry had many sharp knives handy and would wield them against intruders.

When Harry was finished cooking and levitated the food behind and came out of the kitchen to an odd sight. Hermione had her head cupped in her hands and was shaking it back and forth and Drey was in hysterics, laughing at Kaeden, whom was constricted in the coils of a large female snake. Harry took in all of it, and decided it wasn't important to breakfast and continued bringing the food to the coffee table.

"Food," he announced to the gathering.

Hermione and Drey stopped what they were doing as Harry hissed back and forth with his snake. Eventually with a pout Harry stopped hissing and turned to Kaeden. "My so far unnamed snake would like to know if you'll make her babies." Hermione and Drey chocked on their food while Kaeden just stared shocked. "I told her no, as you wont make me babies but she countered with you wont make any for me 'cause you're straight and I'm a guy, but she's a female so she has a much better chance." Silence. "Should I take that as a no?"

Harry hissed to his snake and with a defeated sigh the reptile slithered off the tense Kaeden and disappeared in the direction of Harry's room, where food was set out for her, Ra, and some reason, Miri as well. "So Kaeden," Harry filled the silence, "are you sure you don't want to help populate the world and make babies?"

Instead of answering, Drey burst out laughing at Kaeden's predicament again, clutching his stomach as he fell from his chair. Kaeden blushed slightly and ground out, "Shut up Drey." before grabbing a book off the table and flicking it open in an attempt to stop the conversation, or hyena-ish laughter in Drey's case.

Kaeden seemed to read a couple paragraphs before closing the book and looking at the cover. " 'A Marauder's Guide to their Namesakes'? I've never heard of it." He opened the book and flipped through the pages with a new purpose.

"That's because it's one of a kind book made by Ray's dad and his dad's friends when they were teenagers." Kaeden glanced up at Hermione to show he was listening. "It's a guide on how to become animagus', and it _shouldn't_," she glared at Harry out of the corner of her eye, "be laying around; it's not something that can be replaced."

Kaeden looked back down at book with a new fascination. Any questions he had however, were stopped as Hermione's wand alarm went off, alerting the group they had to go to their next class. Kaeden put the book down, curiosity shining in his eyes but his face just showed a content calm, and stood up along with Hermione. Harry nudged Drey with his foot, until Hermione's back was turned, and landed a kick instead.

Drey let out an 'oomph' causing Hermione to turn a suspicious look at them. Drey sent him a glare but all it did was cause Harry to giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes, planning to just let him giggle, when Drey put a stop to it himself; The demon kicked out at Harry's feet, and as a British wizard, Harry didn't expect nor avoid the attack. Harry yelped and landed on top of the demon.

Hermione was not happy with the two males on the floor.

"Ray! Drey! That is enough!" Both males froze and stared at the glowering female. "You will stop right now as you are going to make us late and you will quietly come with Kaeden and I to class, understood?" she growled at them.

She waited for an answer but all Drey did was continue to stare and Harry slowly erupted into a large grin. "It worked!" Harry jumped up off of Drey and gave Hermione a hug. "Thanks for the help." He released his sister and skipped to the door where he had dropped his bag earlier. He stopped in the doorway and with a Cheshire grin over his shoulder, tossed a "You too Drey" and left the room.

Kaeden, being the first to notice what Harry was talking about, directed the other twos attention to the appropriate places, a smile tugging at his lips. Drey had scales on his cheeks and trailing down his neck, his pupil were slits and when he decided to inform the others it was 'cool', a forked tongue was also noted. Hermione had black cat ears on top of her head, the tip of her nose was pink, and she had whiskers poking out of her cheeks.

"Ray!" Hermione screeched, annoyed that Harry was _still_ mocking her failed attempt at the polyjuice potion. An echoing laugh was her only answer.

Realizing that Harry was ahead of them and she had to get to class, Hermione gave a frustrated noise and ran after her idiot. Thankfully, due to mapping out the entire school, Hermione wasn't late, and as they followed her, neither were Kaeden or Drey.

Harry cheerfully greeted the rest of his group when they caught up and they walked together to the classroom.

"So Ray," Drey took great pleasure in his forked tongue, even if he had to talk slowly to properly form his words, "is this snake thing repeatable?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry blinked up at Drey, who gave him a wicked smirk.

"It would add an interesting little extra to sex."

Further conversation halted as the arrived at class and they all went in together. The teacher was standing in the front of room, watching every student enter her room.

The group sat, at Hermione's insistence, at the front of the class and brought out the book and materials they would need for the class. Prepared for class and with a few minutes to spare, Hermione took the time to grill Kaeden and Drey about their teacher.

"She's so pretty," Harry piped in during the conversation.

Kaeden nodded, "She's a fae, or more commonly known as fairy. Physically, they are one of the closest beings you can get to being perfect."

"Wow," Harry turned back to the teacher and stared at her in a new light. Hermione however, went back to grilling for information.

Soon nine-o-clock came and as the clock ticked to that number, the teacher waved her hand at the door and it swung closed with a click.

"Welcome to Culture and Language studies," the professor greeted. "Since most of you are first years, I'll explain this class for you. The books that you should have bought have a spell woven in." Most of the class looked down at their text or removed it from their bags. "The spell will help speed up your ability to learn languages so by the end of this class, you should be fluent in earth languages." Hermione looked positively thrilled, but for once, she wasn't the only one excited about learning. "You will not have homework, but I will be giving you surprise tests to make sure everyone is understanding. Unlike your other classes, you will not be have a two month evaluation in my class. This class is a one year, one level class. But like I said earlier, by the end of this class, you will be fluent.

"My name is Shanti Bell and I expect you to call me Professor Bell unless you get on my good side. And now that, that is finished, open your books to page three, it is an introduction to the book. Once you are done reading, you may ask me questions or you can talk _quietly_ with your friends."

The introduction was only three pages long, but Hermione insisted they read at least chapter one as well. At least slightly ahead, she would get farther later, Hermione closed her book and ventured over to Professor Bell. "Professor, I was wondering about the spell on the book. If it makes us learn languages so quickly, wont that be bad for our brains?"

"Not at all." The professor gave Hermione a small smile, causing most of the class to lose their breath. "The spell is woven into the words of the book, not the actual book itself so it is only active when you are reading. Everyone can learn multiple languages, but it is easier when we are children." Hermione nodded, she found that out herself during Hogwarts. "All the spell does, is recreate what makes it easier for children. So as it is a natural thing it is creating, the spell does no damage to the brain. Granted, if it was on the book and in effect all the time, it would cause you to revert to a child's mentality."

"Which is why it's on the words." Hermione nodded, amazed. The professor gave Hermione another smile. "Thank you Professor Bell." Hermione ducked her head in thanks and returned to her seat with just in time to gather her stuff as the lunch bell rang.


	6. Five

I know some of you wanted to know the reactions to Harry's prank, and I wanted to get it in for you, I really did, but I just couldn't get it to fit, sorry.

I have been asked to have more details in the classes; I've added some into this chapter, expanding the tests a couple sentences, but most will come in the next chapters. I have expanded my thoughts on the classes, they originally were just going to be background stuff, they wont completely be anymore because oh, have I expanded.

And now, here ya go.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feelings Rewrite_

Dumbledore eventually came back into the room looking grave. "It is true, Harry Potter has gone missing."

The order burst into a canopy of noise.

_AND_

"Which is why it's on the words." Hermione nodded, amazed. The professor gave Hermione another smile. "Thank you Professor Bell." Hermione ducked her head in thanks and returned to her seat with just in time to gather her stuff as the lunch bell rang.

**Chapter 5**

Dumbledore interlaced his fingers and looked across his desk at the chubby man on the other side. "Now Cornelius, Harry is with Mrs. Granger."

"That does not placate me Albus! The Granger girl is barley passed legal age, who knows what trouble she could get into with our saviour!"

"Mrs. Granger is a very responsible girl, Cornelius." Dumbledore tried to calm the British Wizarding minister. "She has my whole support in her effort to help Harry." Dumbledore gave Fudge a sad look. "I hope you know you can trust me, Cornelius."

"O-of course Albus." Fudge blustered. "I'm just concerned. I'm sure if you say Mr. Potter will be fine, he will be." The pudgy man fidgeted with his green bowlers hat. "And they will be back when?"

"While we hope young Harry will only be gone for one year, you have nothing to worry about with the recent attacks. Should Voldemort," Fudge jumped and his eyes darted around nervously, "become to much for the aurors, Harry will come back."

"Excellent, excellent." Fudge stood and shoved his hat onto his balding head. "Thank you, Ablus."

"It is nothing Cornelius, in these times we must stick together."

The minister gave the headmaster a smile and disappeared into the fire.

Dumbledore stared pensively into the fire. He had thought he had lost control when Harry was discovered missing, but when news of Mrs. Grangers disappearance came, he was glad to see he hadn't. He could only assume the reason Mrs. Granger took her best friend out of Grimmuald but he was rather sure he was correct. He rolled his wand in his hand as he thought of the last time he truly did lose control.

* * *

The following weeks went fast for the friends. With the teachers only having two months to cram a large amount of information into the heads of their students, every class had homework and mass amount of studying time. Some classes the group could keep up, some they couldn't, much to Hermione's frustration. Harry saw this as a blessing, as his pseudo sister was to busy trying to be top of all her classes to harp much on certain classes he was taking.

Sooner then most students hoped, the end of two months closed in and evaluations were finally upon them all.

"You know," Harry mussed to Hermione when they were alone in their room. "The last time I took life changing exams, I had an insane psycho poking around at my brains." He absently patted his puppy.

"You don't have to worry about that this time, the amulet will protect you from Voldemort."

"Okay. Hypothetically, does it prevent me from poking around at my brains?" Harry asked causally, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"No," she slapped his rising hand, "but you'd better be focusing on getting good marks then _anything_," she grabbed the pen he was trying to stick in his ear, "poking your brain." Hermione pointed the pen at him and gave him a stern look.

"Oookie dokie."

Anything else that was going to be said was interrupted by Drey waltzing through the heavily warded, open doorway with Kaeden not far behind. Any plan Drey had for luring the two away from their books was quickly and efficiently foiled by Hermione. Deciding since they were there, they may as well study with them, Hermione forced her two new friends into studying along with her and Harry.

The four gathered on the floor around the coffee table, different books cracked open in front of them. Harry was reviewing the Canadian apparation rules while he quizzed Hermione on them, Kaeden had produced a text on some obscure magic, and Drey was pretending to listen to the first two while slowly inching closer to Harry.

Within moments of Drey getting close enough to touch Harry, the group was startled by the demons loud yelp. "Holy crap! Something bit me!" He jumped up and waved his injured hand as evidence. He looked towards Harry's leg, which his hand was aiming for before the bite, and red eyes looked back. His mouth fell open, making the others move to see what was near Harry. "That has got to be the most demonic looking mutt I have ever seen."

Hermione, now understanding what was going on, sat back down. "Well, he is a grim."

Kaeden looked down at the growling puppy curiously. "I didn't know you two had a grim." He didn't phrase it as a question but his eyes were questioning when he sat back down.

"His mine," Harry picked the black pup up and held him in his lap. "His name is Ra." He lowered his head and nuzzled the little body. "Will you go get Miri for me, Ra?"

Ra barked and tumbled off of his lap. The puppy trotted into the bedroom area, shortly after he came barrelling out, sporting a happy grin with his tongue hanging out, followed closely by an annoyed griffin. He scrambled back into Harry's lap and backed at the hissing hybrid.

Hermione got up with a sigh and retrieved the griffin before it attacked Harry. "This is Miri, my animal protector."

"A griffin, correct?"

"Yes." Hermione soothingly petted her.

"You both have odd pets." Drey grumbled as he too, sat back down.

* * *

Later, Drey begged off in account to the late hour and Kaeden, seeing it was extremely late, also bid farewell. Harry, used to staying up late, just continued staring at his notes letting his mind drift. Hermione while not used to late nights, could easily beat off sleep at the prospect of studying for a test, also did not retire.

"Why did Ron act like an lackey?"

Hermione startled at the abrupt interruption of the silence. "What?"

"Why was Ron acting like he doesn't love me? I thought he loved me…"

"Oh, Harry, of course he loves you." Hermione grabbed Harry's hands, being careful not to disrupt the animals in their laps. "And I love you too, you're family. I know we shouldn't have left you in Azkaban but there was nothing we could do." She flinched from the despondent look Harry gave her.

"Dumbledore didn't want you out, there was no way we could have won against him. After you were sentenced I buried myself in the library, I believe that's why Dumbledore never approached me, and Ron tried to just go on with life. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, there were still many people who didn't like you be in Azkaban.

"So he approached Ron and Ginny. For their support in you being in Azkaban, he would give them privileges, things like Head boy and girl, Quidditch caption, and so on. We decided that Ron should agree, we didn't want Dumbledore as our enemy." As she explained she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Your Firebolt was the first non-favour that was given. When Ron was made Quidditch caption Dumbledore gave him the broom, that was when the Weasley family started distancing from the headmaster. Mrs. Weasley tried returning the broom and during that she found out if was originally yours." Hermione shot a silencing charm at Harry when he started opening his mouth, if she didn't get this out now, she might not be able to later without breaking down.

"Mrs and Mr Weasley not only saw you as one of their own, but it was thanks to you Mr Weasley survived the poisoning in fifth year. So they of course supported you. Dumbledore saw that was a fail but apparently didn't find it to important. He approached Bill and Charlie during an order meeting, but they ended up walking out. Percy was also approached, he said no out of pure spite for the headmaster.

"Dumbledore didn't even approach the twins, we don't know if it's because he doesn't put much in the twins or if he decided he wasn't going to get any more Weasley's.

"So after that Ron and Ginny started getting money and items. Things to keep them with him and not their family. Dumbledore apparently is secure in his belief that he has Ron and Ginny since he made them give you the items back."

Harry mouthed things so Hermione took the spell off to find out what he was saying. "He still stole my money."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not like you could have used it while in Azkaban."

"Sure I could have used it, I could have ordered in pizza." Harry started giggling, grabbed Ra, and darted into his room.

Hermione looked at his door softly then looked up at the wall clock. She squeaked when she saw how late, or early as it was, it was and hastily packed up her books and neatly piled them on the table. Hurrying to her room she practically threw herself, and the miracuisly still sleeping griffin, onto her bed in the hopes of getting a few hours of sleep before she and Harry had to take their apparating test.

The next morning - or the same to some - dawned bright and early with birds happily chirping away - leaving half the school murderous towards the birds and the other half wondering how they could hear the birds through stone walls.

"I'm going to kill those annoying, cheerful, morning loving birds." Harry grumbled to himself as he dumped copious amount of sugar into his morning tea.

"I'll join you." Hermione tiredly rubbed her eyes and sipped from her considerably less sugared tea.

Each silently plotting the death of the loud birds they finished off their tea and a little bit of fruit. They met Drey and Kaeden out in the hall, mingling with other students taking the class. They joined the group, mostly other first years, and made casual - or mostly casual - conversation. The group arrived at the designated field together and at the same time as the teacher.

"Congratulations, you have all managed to survive early morning classes and can now legally apparate within Canada." The class stared at the teacher confused, didn't they have to take the test before he declared them legal? "As you are all looking at me confused, and really, that can get you killed in this school so speed up the uptake, I have just spent two months with a small class teaching them. I believe I can accurately assess your skill level from that time."

One could see the understanding dawning on most of the students faces and the ones who didn't, turned to their neighbours. Of the four, they all understood; Hermione and Kaeden were brilliant, Drey _did_ have a brain that sometimes worked, and Harry had taught before. Within ten minutes, most of which was the teacher handing out licenses, the class was dismissed, not only for the day, but for the rest of their year.

Stopping at the Bat Cave for a celebratory breakfast, the four went early to their Culture and Language Studies class in a good mood.

"Morning Prof. Shanti." Harry greeted the waiting teacher cheerily.

"Good morning Mr Evans." Professor Bell greeted back and nodded at the rest of the group, giving Hermione a smile, the true reason the teacher liked the group.

"No, no." Harry shook his head as the others took their seats. "It's not 'good morning', it's only 'morning'. Mornings aren't good."

The professors eyebrow rose and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. She gave Harry an indulgent nod of agreement which satisfied him enough to take his seat and wait for class to start.

"Holy, she almost smiled at you." Drey informed Harry awed. "She only does that for Mia. How did you do it?"

"Well, I guess I'm just not your average Joe."

Hermione snorted, they had no idea.

* * *

At the click of the door closing everyone turned to the front, immediately stopping whatever they were doing as the class started. Thankfully for most of the students frayed nerves, the class was normal and there were no surprise tests. But to soon for those same nerves, the time for lunch, and the last bit of time before an evaluation, came.

The foursome were no different from the others and over lunch they were wound tight, anticipating what was to come.

Harry walked into the same class room he had for the last sixty or so days for his soul studies class and took the same seat he sat in every Monday and Thursday. Fortunately for Britain's wayward hero, after his stay in Azkaban, he attention span wasn't always that great and he was soon relaxed in his seat, mind miles away. The teacher, a vampire, waved his wand at a stack of paper once all the students arrived and a bundle of paper zoomed to each occupied desk. Each student silently flipped threw or started the test as the teacher watched them all with a sharp gaze.

The first question, was, of course, "What is your name?" and Harry scrawled his not-so-new-anymore name down. Next was, "There are two kinds of Soul Magic, what are they?" Harry didn't think two hard as he wrote down the answer; it was one of the first things taught, Soul Magic is magic dealing with the soul, and necromancy. The questions after those progressively got harder until Harry found he had to think hard about the question.

Three hours later the fastest of the group were handing in their bundles. Harry was not among them.

Two more hours passed before a steady stream of students started handing in their bundles, until, another hour after that, all the students were done.

Harry left the classroom with a twitch, and once the door was closed behind him, took off down the hall yelling and flailing his arms feeling cooped up from having been still and quiet for so long. As every student had evaluations, granted the returning students had them at the beginning of the year, they knew what Harry was feeling and didn't spare him a look. Nor did they spare one for those who joined in.

He ran smack into his dorm door and stared at it, wondering at the fact that it was closed. They - Hermione and surprisingly Drey - had found and got the wards up that allowed them to leave the door open before school started. Staring at the door for a few more seconds, he opened the door and peeked in. "Is anyone doing anything naughty in here?"

Not seeing anyone doing anything naughty he walked in. There was a growl behind him and the door slammed closed. Harry spun around, heart racing; did they find him? Did a student he pissed off get through the wards? No, it was worse, it was the return of cat Hermione, this time with feathers and a beak.

"I closed the door for a reason." Hermione hissed out through her beak, her clawed hands scratching the door.

"It wasn't me." Harry blurted out.

"I know," she gave him a nasty look and stalked to the sitting furniture. "I finished my evaluation _ages_ ago so I've been practicing my animagus transformation. I used the spell that was supposed to turn me into my animal for an hour and instead I ended up like this!" She pulled at her partially feathered hair. "That was three hours ago!"

"Fascinating." Harry looked at her new features. "How'd you do it again?"

Hermione let out a frustrated scream and chucked her water cup at Harry's head. Harry squeaked and ducked. "I have my Elektromagics evaluation tomorrow, I can't go looking like this!"

"I'm…just going to go whip up some of the animagus potion, maybe it can force the rest of the transformation." Harry quickly ran to his room like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

Hours later, at one in the morning to be exact, Harry burst out of his room with a triumphant cheer. "It works," he cooed, rubbing a potion vial against his cheek.

Hermione gave him an unnoticed evil eye. "It doesn't take _five_ hours to brew an animagus potion."

"No," Harry agreed and brought the glass vial away from his face, "but I got hungry while I was brewing, so I conjured some blueberries to munch on." He shuffled his feet, "But I accidentally dropped some into the potion. So I of course had to make sure the potion still worked, though it was pretty cool, the blueberries dissolved in the potion, it was awesome. And it worked, I changed and I have some cool forms, Ra likes them too, but I really like blueberries and the potion tasted like blueberries, so I kept drinking it, but I managed to save you a vial." He held the potion out with a grin.

"Gee, thanks," Hermione told him sarcastically and swiped the potion from his hand.

"You're welcome." Harry chirped.

Hermione downed the potion without another word, and was quite happy the potion did indeed taste like blueberries and not something that died. Her hair finished turning to feathers and her previously cat like claws turned to talons as her body shrunk. Within seconds where Hermione the weirdo animal person stood, was instead regal great horned owl.

Harry wiggled his fingers as she screeched at him. "Think kitty thoughts now," he told her with an insane grin. The owl Hermione gave him a look so remnant of Hedwig that Harry wondered if they were secretly related. Hermione's feathers ruffled and soon her shape was growing, the feathers leaving in wake of fur and the beak turning into a cat's snout. The large tiger standing before Harry was a magnificent sight; her fur shimmed in the light, looking like moving fire. Harry reached out and touched the soft fur. Hermione gave him an irritated look with a small growl and Harry quickly pulled his hand back with a yelp. Both of the rooms occupants looked at Harry's burnt hand in shock.

Hermione turned back to her human form and quickly put to use what she already learned in her healing class. Feeling guilty, even though she was able to completely heal his hand, Hermione excused herself and scurried off to bed.

Harry, once Hermione was gone and her light off, pulled out his blood magic papers and worked on what he was going to do for the evaluation.

Early the next day, the group were once again up, but went their separate ways; Hermione to Elektromagic and the boys to Combat.

The boys burly werewolf teacher was waiting, a small group around him and an even smaller group already fighting, other teachers watching. The three walked up and their teacher nodded.

"Ryerson," the man addressed Drey, "your opponent is Tar. You two can start your fight over there." He pointed to a clear spot a ways away where one of the other teachers was waiting bored.

Harry and Kaeden watched the fight from were they stood, waiting for their own opponents to arrive.

Meanwhile with Hermione, her teacher was handing out thick packets of paper and Hermione was anxiously waiting for one of those packets to land on her desk. Once it did she immediately tore into it, eyes rapidly scanning the page, her mind already answering most of the questions. Snatching up her fine tip pen she aggressively filled in the answers, flipping to the next page before anyone else.

Two hours later the entire group was finished. Neither Harry nor Kaeden had to wait long for their opponents, and so fought for a respective one hour and fourteen minutes, and one hour and thirty-six minutes. Hermione on the other hand, was the first to finish her test after an hour and twenty-nine minutes.

They gathered in the Bat Cave, Hermione and Kaeden in the chairs, Drey draped on one couch and Harry flopped on the other.

"I feel like a giant bruise." Harry informed them and Hermione pulled out her wand, shooting a diagnose charm at him.

"You are a giant bruise." She informed him. "Was you opponent that much better then you?"

"No, he sucked just as bad as me." Hermione gave him a confused look. "We both kept having openings that the other used. We were also, apparently, both to suborn to admit defeat, so we just kept hitting with not much blocking."

"I could kiss your bruises better." Drey wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry started giggling, finding the response funny. Hermione, believing he had enough bruises, left him be. As Harry giggled and Drey tried to convince him to let him at his bruises, Hermione and Kaeden discussed their next evaluations.

"Ray and I have elements next. According to the professor, we have a short written test and then a practical test."

Kaeden nodded. "My next evaluation is my experimental magic tomorrow morning, it's going to be all theory."

"What exactly is the class about?"

Kaeden smiled at Hermione's interested face. "It's study on things like time-turners and any other branch of magic that is a mystery."

"That sound amazing," Hermione's eyes shone.

"Mia," Harry's whine interrupted the conversation. " I'm hungry."

"Then go make yourself some lunch." Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not like you allow anyone in the kitchen anyway."

"But I don't want to moooove."

"I'll do it," Drey jumped up and went to head to the kitchen.

"Hell no!" Harry swung his leg around and hit Drey's legs unexpectedly, causing the demon to fall face first. He stumbled over the fallen male and into his kitchen.

Hermione pulled out her wand and with a silent flick, the time was displayed in front of her. "Ray," she yelled at the kitchen area. "You have ten minutes before we have to leave."

No response save kitchen noises came.


	7. Six

I've had a reviewer mention the last chapter seemed like a filler. Well, this is a story. There has to be fillers to give personallity, push the story forward, and all the other little things. So, yeah, some of my chapters are basically fillers.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

Dumbledore stared pensively into the fire. He had thought he had lost control when Harry was discovered missing, but when news of Mrs. Grangers disappearance came, he was glad to see he hadn't. He could only assume the reason Mrs. Granger took her best friend out of Grimmuald but he was rather sure he was correct. He rolled his wand in his hand as he thought of the last time he truly did lose control.

_AND_

Hermione pulled out her wand and with a silent flick, the time was displayed in front of her. "Ray," she yelled at the kitchen area. "You have ten minutes before we have to leave."

No response save kitchen noises came.

**Chapter 6**

Remus sighed thankfully when the last of the Order vanished from the dark and gloomy house they were using as headquarters. He scrubbed his face with his hand, thinking he was to old for all this and was walking to the stairs as a crash and screaming told him not everyone was gone yet.

"Hullo Tonks," Remus greeted the body sprawled on the ground in front of the stairs, shooting a silencing spell at the screaming portrait. He offered a hand to help the fallen woman up.

"Thanks Remus." Tonks brushed herself off and smiled up at the werewolf. "I thought you might like company."

Remus looked taken aback but recovered quickly, giving Tonks a polite smile. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. You should be out there trying to find Harry and Miss Granger."

Tonks shrugged but didn't move to leave. "My job in the search is to keep an ear open at the ministry. I have today off and everyone knows it'll take an emergency to get me to work on a day off." She shifted, suddenly nervous. "Unless you don't want me here."

"Company would be lovely."

* * *

"As I explained everything last week, I wont go over it again. The practical is first. I want you all to make a physical manifestation of your element. You can practice while I grade someone else, but you don't need to hold it until I arrive. When I get to you, I will inform you that I'm grading you and you will show me what you wish. Any questions?" The teacher asked sarcastically, not expecting any questions and not getting any. "Mr. Karas, you're first."

As the teacher went around grading students Hermione pulled out her sealed bowl of water from her bag and unsealed it, other students doing the same in different ways. "So what are you going to make?" she questioned Harry as she played with her water.

"The king of France."

"You can't make something if you don't know what it looks like."

"I can't?"

"No." She told him crisply.

"…oh."

The teacher stopped at Hermione first and evaluated her water made mermaid. Instead of going to Harry after however, the teacher then went to the other side of the room.

Around five more minutes, the teacher came back and informed Harry it was his turn. Solidifying the air, Harry had what the muggles pictured fairies look like floating in front of him. His evaluation also went quickly as he concentrated on keeping the flickering being as solid as he could. It wasn't much longer before all the students were silently bent over paper, working on the written part of their evaluation.

Kaeden was in his dorm and joined the two in the bat cave once they finished the evaluation and returned, but Drey was still at his Care if Magical Creatures evaluation. Harry hummed as he danced around the room throwing flowers made of air that dispersed only a couple feet away from him. Kaeden raised an eyebrow at his friend and turned to Hermione questionably.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't have full brain capacity."

"Oh," Kaeden raised his other eyebrow, taking the flippant comment seriously. "Has he always been that way?"

Hermione stiffened slightly and turned sad eyes to Harry. "No"

"A recent change?" Kaeden hoped they were close enough friends that he could pursue the topic.

"Yes," Hermione looked at him questionably. "How did you know?"

Kaeden shifted nervously, "You're very…overbearing. You seem to think you need to control everything he does, like you think he can't do anything himself."

"He can't do anything by himself! He just got out of…" Hermione stopped herself from revealing just where Harry previously was.

"While I don't completely agree with that, you aren't exactly helping him. He isn't going to learn to be independent if you do everything for him. It will probably help him more if you are his sister, not his mother."

"The party has arrived!" Drey flounced into the room, interrupting the conversation.

Hermione swung around and pointed her finger at the demon. "There will be _no_ party until Friday when _all_ the exams are done, understood?" She growled.

Drey dumbly nodded, meekly agreeing with the female as Harry pranced back into the room, trailed by the animals. Hermione gave Drey one last evil eye before sitting on what was dubbed her chair and pulled out notes for the next day's exams. Drey inched over to where Harry stood, no longer humming but still throwing flowers, and leaned in close. "Your sisters scary." He then yelped when at sharp beak clamped onto his leg. He looked down and gapped at the griffin attached to his leg. "How do you even understand English!"

"She's Mia's familiar, can you see my sister with something not smart?" Harry threw some flowers into Miri's face.

The griffin growled at him around Drey's leg making Harry giggled and throw some more flowers.

"Come here Miri," Hermione commanded the griffin. "Who knows where he's been, you really don't want him in your mouth."

"Hey," Drey puffed himself up. "I'll have you know lots of people want to put me in their mouth."

"Ew," Hermione wrinkled her nose.

Miri clamped down harder before releasing Drey's leg and trotting over to Hermione. The knee high hybrid rubbed against her owners legs before jumping and perching on the back of her chair.

Eventually all four ended up around the table, the studious silence occasionally broken by giggles or sighs.

* * *

"Welcome to your last time to my word and motionless magic class!" Hermione and Harry's perpetually high teacher chirped early the next day. "Now, now." the teacher chided the sleepy, scowling group, "I'll miss you too but that's no reason to frown." The scowls deepened but the teacher didn't notice or care. "Now I want you all to sit still and try to do anything without a sound or motion. I truly don't care what or even if you succeed," the students' indigent twitches went ignored, "as all I'll be doing is looking at your magic." The teacher finished with a sunny grin that seemed to all-of-a-sudden have a creepy undertone.

Like all the other teachers, she walked around looking at the students. Unlike the other teachers, she freaked Hermione out by fluttering her eyelashes at her. Harry in jealous retaliation, pulled Hermione's head down into his chest and pet her hair like a cat. The teacher seemed to find this humorous. Hermione didn't.

Lunch went by in tired silence, all having done a respective five or four examinations already, the group of four were starting to feel worn out. Hermione didn't even have it in her to overly fret the fact Harry was about to take a test in a magic that was terribly dark magic and banned by the British Ministry back in 1895 and could possibly go wrong and kill him. But while she didn't fret, creeping exhaustion didn't stop worried glances every couple minutes as the walked towards their classes.

"Bye bye!" Harry waved as he took a path that branched off from Hermione's. Drey followed, watching his rear, and Kaeden gave Hermione a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before following as well. Hermione watched worriedly until they were out of site and headed to her own class.

Her healing teacher was a middle aged vampire who she believed didn't really know his own subject, and she was already way ahead of him. But the vampire greeted her with a smile and told her what to expect on her exam before leading her a closed off area to work.

The group of boys didn't get any greeting or instructions at their destination; not that they expected any, this teacher didn't seem to like speaking. At each desk was a block of wood, a piece of paper with 'Explain' written on the top, as well as a blood magic dagger. It didn't take much for the students to guess they were supposed to do some kind of blood magic on the wood and then write what they did on the paper. The entire class stared at their blocks of wood, wondering what to do with it.

Harry lazily drew runes on his block with a bleeding finger, arranging the bloody runes together easily. When he was done he lifted his now slightly see through wood up and looked at the class through a blurry piece of plywood. Done way before the rest, even his friends, he drew some more bloody runes on the wood. Satisfied, and forgetting that he was ahead of everyone else, pulled the paper over and scrawled out what he had all done.

He finished in ten minutes but was given more paper and ordered to rewrite it when he tried to hand it in. So while Harry was the first to finish, he wasn't the first to leave as he had to carefully rewrite his paper, with threats if it came out in the same messy chicken scratch.

"Satisfactory," the teacher drawled when Harry handed in the rewritten paper, causing Harry to giggle, amused that the teacher managed to make the word sound evil.

By that time Drey had already finished and so Harry joined the demon waiting outside the classroom.

"I'm bored." Harry pouted.

"I can help that." Drey leered and slowly stalked closer to the curious boy.

"Oh?"

"Oh yes." Drey curled his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him flush against him. "Still bored?" he breathed and rubbed his face in the junction of Harry's neck.

"Yes." Harry couldn't see Drey's face but since the demon hadn't been pushy in his advances, assumed he would look defeated. The demon got his attention however, when instead of backing off, bit down on the neck he was previously nuzzling, causing Harry to gasp and arch into Drey's body.

"Ahem." Both jumped and broke apart. Kaeden was standing beside them, looking amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Couldn't you have taken a little longer?" Drey mumbled.

"No."

"You're just saying that 'cause you want his sister." Drey grumbled under his breath.

Kaeden glared and pointed down the hall, telling Drey to start walking without words. With an answering glare Drey did just that as Kaeden passed him. Harry followed a couple steps behind, staring at Drey in wonder, he certainly never felt a blast of pleasure like that with Cho, maybe Hermione was right, he should find a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend.

* * *

"Ray?" Harry rolled away from the questioning voice with a grumble. "Come on, Ray." The voice tried again. "You have your potions evaluation in an hour."

"I dun wanna." He mumbled as he peeked up at Hermione.

Hermione ruffled his already messy hair. "Get up anyway." She hesitated, but turned and left the room. Harry watched her go and let out a burst or air, blowing hair out of his eyes.

"That means you need to move too, Ra." He propped his head up and looked at the dozing dog on his feet. When Ra didn't move, he attempted to move his numb feet, waking the grim. "I gotta get up." Ra just looked at him drowsily and rolled off his feet. "Thanks."

He rolled out of bed and crawled to his dresser. He crawled up the wooden construct and pulled open the drawers, grabbing the first pair of pants and shirt he found. He tiredly dressed and wandered out of his room.

Kaeden and Drey were already waiting for him so he didn't have time to wake up more before they left for one of the potions lab.

"I'm planning to brew The Draught of Life." Kaeden announced on the way there, trying to start conversation.

"Veritaserum. Do you think the teacher will let me keep some?"

"Probably not, but if you can, can I have some?" Harry asked.

"If I get something in exchange." He leered at the smaller boy.

Kaeden cleared his throat. "What are you planning to make, Ray?"

"Hmm," Harry turned toward the vampire. "Oh, I'm going to make a potion I made." He puffed his chest out, "I have decided to name it The Bender Potion."

"What's it do!? What's it do!?" Drey stopped walking and started bouncing.

Kaeden grabbed Drey's arm and pulled him along, if they didn't keep walking they would be late.

"It makes me…uhhh, the drinker, into the opposite gender."

"Ooooh, so I, as a male," Drey ran his free hand down his body, "would turn into a girl?" Drey's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Could I get prego?"

Harry blinked, cocked his head to the side, and blinked again. "I have no idea. I'd have to make sure the potion would last through pregnancy without harm. And whether it's possible to change back after so long. And…" He continued to list things he would need to find out the rest of the way.

"Ray," Kaeden interrupted Harry's listing. "We're here."

Harry looked around and noticed they were in the potions hall. "Oh, okay."

The teacher was already in the classroom and some students had already started their potions. The three boys trooped to the storage cabinets and gathered their ingredients, claimed stations near each other, and started their own potions.

Kaeden was the first done, his potion fast to make but had to sit for twenty-four full hours. He insured his potion wouldn't be interrupted and cleaned up his station, finishing just as Harry finished up his potion. The vampire ripped out a paper off one of his notebooks and wrote Harry that he would meet him outside the classroom. The dark haired boy nodded and went about cleaning his station, giving his potion time to cool.

Once his station was clean and the excess ingredients were properly dealt with he carefully ladled potion into vials, labelled them, brought one to the teacher, and packed the rest in his bag, he went out to meet Kaeden.

"All done." Harry blinked up at Kaeden innocently.

Kaeden nodded. "Shall we see if your sister is done her exam?"

Harry giggled and started walking. Kaeden shook his head and followed.


	8. Seven

This isn't beta-ed yet, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I also finished writing this all in the previous hours before posting, right after work, and work kills my brain, so if it's a little wierd, sorry. Oncew my beta get this chapter back to me ( she's only just getting it too), I'll replace this with a beta-ed copy. But, I hope you enjoy it anyway...at least I got it out on the day I said I would...

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

Tonks shrugged but didn't move to leave. "My job in the search is to keep an ear open at the ministry. I have today off and everyone knows it'll take an emergency to get me to work on a day off." She shifted, suddenly nervous. "Unless you don't want me here."

"Company would be lovely."

_AND_

"All done." Harry blinked up at Kaeden innocently.

Kaeden nodded. "Shall we see if your sister is done her exam?"

Harry giggled and started walking. Kaeden shook his head and followed.

**Chapter 7**

"I hear he's off hiding in the Burmuda Triangle."

"I heard he's off in Bulgaria, learning from Victor Krum."

"But Mitsy at work said she saw him when she was on vacation to Mexico."

"Posh, he's probably hiding the Department of Mysteries learning all he can."

Remus wasn't sure to be grateful that no one was close to guess his cubs whereabouts, laughing at some of the theories, or offended they would actually think Harry would do some of them.

"Well I heard…!"

* * *

"Mai?" Harry sang as they entered the bat cave. An irritable mew was their answer. "Was that Miri?"

"Didn't sound like her." Kaeden looked at Ray questionably and Ray gave him the same look back. "Perhaps her mother?"

"Nah," Harry waved the idea off and started wandering the room, searching for whoever moew-ed. He lifted his head from the floor after looking under the couch. "Do you think Ra has learned to meow?"

Kaeden stared at him. "No"

"You sure?" He ducked his head to look under the coffee table.

"Yes." Kaeden watched as Harry threw himself to the floor in front of the other couch.

"Hey, Kae, can you shut the door." Harry wildly waved his hand at the door behind the vampire without looking up.

"Kae?" Kaeden asked as he turned and closed the door as asked.

"Kaeden is too many syllables." Harry reached under the couch.

"It's only two syllables."

"And Kae is only one." Harry seemed to have reached what he wanted and grinned as a cat's yelp came from behind the couch.

Soon after, Hermione, decidedly catty, stood up from behind the cat and lectured Harry in a series of meows. Harry just grinned.

"Mia?" Kaeden asked, staring at the girl with wide eyes.

Hermione stopped meowing and looked at Kaeden like a deer caught in headlights and Harry burst into giggles. She tried explaining, or perhaps lying, about what was happening but once again it came out in meows.

Before Harry could cut in, if he even could stop laughing, The door swung open and Drey traipsed in. The demon froze a couple feet away from the door and stared at Hermione. "Whoa, what happened to her?"

Hermione growled and slashed her wand at the door, causing it to slam shut. She gave all the males a dirty look before retreating back behind the couch. Harry followed her and found an open book on the floor. Hermione seemed to be reading it and as a paw followed a line, she breathed in deeply and the cat features started to recede. Harry giggled, watching as her physical structure changed.

Once she was back to normal she carefully closed the book and stood up. She smoothed her clothes and hair, composing herself. "What I was doing, was working on my animagus abilities. Which, by the way, was why the door was _shut_."

"We can leave…" Kaeden looked at the female inquiringly.

"No," Hermione answered at the same time Harry dropped himself on a couch. "You can stay. I wasn't planning to practice long anyway and Ray pulling my tail hurt," she winced. "So I'm definitely done now." Kaeden smiled at her and walked to a chair. "So how did your potions go?" She changed the subject.

"Kaeden was done first." Harry informed his sister and the group accept the subject change.

Kaeden nodded in agreement. "My potion turned out rather well. The shade was a little off, but that's because it hasn't aged properly yet."

"Mine's not done." Drey pouted, he would have to go back the next day to finish it.

Harry giggled, bringing attention to him. "Mine came out well. But Drey brought up some interesting questions, so I can't say it's a finished potion anymore." He giggled some more.

"…Oh?" Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Yeah," Harry grinned at her innocently. "He wanted to know if a guy changed into a girl can get pregnant." Hermione closed her eyes and massaged the area between her eyes. "And so that got me thinking, can you? Does my potion just change appearance or the whole body?" Harry's eyes sparkled, in much the same way Hermione's did when she found something fascinating.

While Hermione may not have noticed the similarities, she was happy that while he was still giggling, he seemed to be getting better; and being the kind of girl that she was, promptly launched into a conversation on the potion.

* * *

Thursday came and went, and soon Friday was upon them.

"Do you think I failed?" Hermione asked her group for the fifty-third time. "I couldn't get the radio to work in Elektromagic's and the cut I healed in healing scared." She started panicking.

Harry was no help, giggling at her plight, either finding her stressing funnier then when in Hogwart's, or not remembering the times in Hogwart's. Drey was sleeping, deeming it to early to actually stay awake, especially when there were no classes. Thus, leaving Kaeden the only one to calm her down.

"Calm down, Mai." Hermione sent the vampire a glare, how dare he tell her to calm down. "There's no possible way to fail these exams. All they are, are placement test to find out what level you are at. The worst that can happen is being placed in a beginner class, not failing."

"Are you implying I got placed in beginner classes?" She asked evilly.

"No," Kaeden's eyes darted to the others in the group. "I'm just saying you can't fail, so you shouldn't worry about doing so."

Hermione continued to eye him evilly, but seemed to let the implied - as she saw it - insult go. Harry's giggling, which had quieted down, all of a sudden burst out of him uncontrollably.

"You know, Mia my sister, when my uncle got stressed, my aunt would make green tea while giving him come hither looks." Harry blinked. "We tended to leave after that, we didn't need to see where that went, we heard enough of it." He shuddered. "That was traumatising." He pulled his legs up to his chest and started rocking. "So wrong." He breathed.

He didn't move from his position even as there was a knock on the dorms door frame. "Ray?" Hermione delicately moved over to him. He turned his face towards her and she saw his right eye twitching like mad.

"I'd prefer 'ban over that." He shuddered again. "It was terrible."

Kaeden came back from answering the door and looked at Hermione with inquiring eyes.

"No!" Harry yelled out and spun to face the vampire. "Don't look at her like that. You don't want to know!" He reached out to shake Kaeden and fell off the back of the chair. "It was horrible." His voice cracked.

"Very well." Kaeden amended, giving Harry a hand up from the floor. "I suppose I wont ask why you said _my_, rather then our, uncle either." He informed the two awake.

"Oops," Harry mumbled under his breath while Hermione flushed.

"Here," Kaeden handed them both a paper and walked over to Drey. "It was Mr. O'Neil at the door. He dropped off our new schedules." He dropped Drey's onto of him and walked back to his couch corner.

"I passed," Harry gasped, looking up at the two. "Does this mean I have a brain." His lip quivered. "I don't want one."

"Don't worry," Hermione mumbled as she looked over her schedule. "I'm still convinced you head just contains hamsters and wheels."

"…Okay. That works." Harry looked back down at his schedule. "All my classes are the same time they already were…"

"Yes," Kaeden looked up at him. "The times stay the same but the teachers change depending on your level."

"Oh. Well, then who else has Professor Manik for Soul Magic?" Kaeden shook his head, he had a different professor. "What about Drey?"

Hermione grabbed the sleeping demons schedule and glanced down at it. "No, he has Professor Dinca."

"I'm all alone." Harry whispered to himself. He sniffed. "Who will steal notes from?"

Hermione pretend to not hear him and Kaeden asked about Combat class.

"Professor Mane, you?" Kaeden shook his head again. "Where is the love!?" He wailed.

Hermione glanced over his shoulder to look at who he had for Elements. "Sorry Ray, we don't have Elements together either." But before he could wail any harder, she glanced at the next class. "We have Wordless and Motionless Magic with professor Tripe together though."

Kaeden raised a brow, "It's actually surprising you have that class together, I didn't think you're levels were the same."

"It actually kind of makes sense." Hermione shrugged. "I'm good and the wordless but not that great at motionless, while Ray is okay, but not great, in both. So we end up in the middle ground."

Harry sniffed. "At least I'm not all alone in one of my classes. How 'bout potions? I have Professor Garon."

Kaeden nodded. "I as well."

"Drey doesn't." Hermione shook her head.

"Well," Harry pouted, at least I got Kae. And I already know I'm alone in Blood Magic."

Hermione patted his hand, still not sure on Harry's choice in class, but trying to not boss him around anymore, Kaeden had been right. "I'm sure you'll be fine, you've been through worse."

Harry giggled, "No kidding."

Drey took this time to wake.

* * *

Monday came to the students great reluctance and the entire group was once again sitting the Cultures classroom. "Now then," Professor Bell's brown eyes scanned the class. "For today's class, we're going to start on vampires. I know many of you know the basics; drink blood, live longer, and so on. But what is generally unknown, is how vampires came to be. Way back when, before any of us were born, magic users still believed, and many still do today, they were better then muggles. So I'm sure you can all accurately guess who magic users used for their experiments.

"Who don't know who, or even what they were trying to achieve, but we know the results. A wizard, as in that time, witch's were decoration, experimenting with blood magic, created the first vampire.

These vampire's, made from muggles, were, of course, the non magical kind. They had an adverse reaction to silver, which is also why it was said vampires had no reflection, mirrors used to be made of silver, and they _would_ burn under the sun and thus did sleep during the day. Yes, Mr. Dimese." She nodded to a student.

"Why do they burn under the sun?"

"Good question." She nodded. "When we don't move for long periods of time, we get a sun burn. But with vampire's, their blood moves incredibly slowly. So not only does the sun burn their skin, it boils their blood." The student looked satisfied so Professer Bell continued on.

"However, even if they had created a better muggle, they wanted to improve them. Thus, how magical vampires were made. Not only did they not have the weakness' of the muggle vampires, but they kept their magic as well.

"Now, as I said ealier, we don't know _what_ the desired result was, but most assume it didn't completely work since a vampire's ability to create blood dies, and thus need to consume blood. Yes, Miss Evans."

Hermione put her hand down, "_Why_ do vampires need to drink blood?"

"They need to drink blood to keep them alive. All vampires, whether made or born, magic or not, have a blood magic array inside of them. As their ability to make blood is destroyed, the array eats the blood they do have and would eventually consume them. So they drink the blood of others to power the array and stay alive."

* * *

Ray telling Mia what his aunt and uncle did are actual stress relievers. I searched up the top 25, number twenty-four was drink green tea, and sex was number ten. XD


	9. Eight

Wah, it's late! Stupid Feburary and it's twenty-eight days. Once again, un-beta'd. She hasn't got back to me on the last chapter either (but she has a life too, so we all will wait). A little short, but, well, I end chapters whenever I think they can end, so I don't really have a set length... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

Remus wasn't sure to be grateful that no one was close to guess his cubs whereabouts, laughing at some of the theories, or offended they would actually think Harry would do some of them.

"Well I heard…!"

_AND_

Hermione put her hand down, "_Why_ do vampires need to drink blood?"

"They need to drink blood to keep them alive. All vampires, whether made or born, magic or not, have a blood magic array inside of them. As their ability to make blood is destroyed, the array eats the blood they do have and would eventually consume them. So they drink the blood of others to power the array and stay alive."

**Chapter 8**

Remus Lupin was many things; calm, gentle, pushover, werewolf. Truly, the marauders made lists one year, and the poor wolf's list was just as long as his psychotic friends. But at the top of that list was loyalty. And as a Gryffindor, he was brave enough to backup that loyalty.

"Remus?"

The tired man looked up at the matronly, red headed woman. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Plaese Remus, call me Molly." She wiped her soapy hand on her skirt. "Are you going somewhere?"

Remus smiled tiredly at her. "Just for a walk."

"Very well," the motherly woman looked uncertain. "Don't be out to long."

Remus gave her another smile and ducked out the door. He breathed in the London air, glad for a reprieve from the old, musty house. He started walking towards the better part of London, hands sliding into his coat pockets. His right hand came upon an envelope and he caressed it gently. At the first mail box he came across, he pulled said envelope out and casually slid it into the metal box. He could only hope that Serveus Snape would get it, and follow through with sending it to Harry.

He sighed, wishing he could just send his cub a letter without all this, but his mail was to closely watched, he couldn't risk it.

He continued on with his walk, not anxious to return to the orders headcounters. He spotted a chocolate store and with a smile, decided he would go back from his walk empty handed.

* * *

When Harry arrived at his Soul Magic class, there was already a smattering of people there, so he grabbed a seat as close to the back as he could, beside a quiet girl. She had Golden hair braided down her back with some strands escaping and, when she shyly glanced at him when he sat, pretty amber eyes. He stared at the poor girl, wondering why amber eyes seemed to nag at his subconscious.

"Y-yes?" The girl stuttered out, face flushing red.

"Your eyes look familiar." He mused, not even realizing he was talking.

"M-most w-werewolves will h-have t-them."

Harry just continued to stare. "Ahah," he snapped his fingers a little later. "Remus had them. You must be a werewolf."

The girl looked at him oddly. "Y-yes?"

Harry stuck out his hand. "I'm Ray. I have a vampire and demon for friends already, would you like to be my werewolf? I'm thinking of starting a collection."

The girl wasn't quite sure what to say.

She was saved from answering as the door swung shut, narrowly missing a spade tail of the tall demon that just walked in. "Class." The demon addressed them, though by the tone and the lidded eyes, it wasn't hard for the class to determine he didn't want to be there. "There are two parts to Soul Magic. Magic relative to the soul itself, and necromancy. Soul magic can be studied in theory, but necromancy needs skill." His black eyes swept the class. "I'll be testing you for that skill in this class. If you don't have the skill, don't ever show up to Thursday class unless you feel like being a test subject."

Harry titled his head, the demon's emotions seemed rather calm, if a little excited at the thought of someone uninvited going to his Thursday class; So why did he look like he wanted to murder them all? The demon grabbed some bones and looked around the class. "Which of you is going to try first?" A sadist grin starting tugging at the demons lips.

Harry was the only one to raise his hand, where the rest of the class saw a demon wanting them dead and out of his hair, Harry only saw dark amusement. "Excillent, come here."

Harry slid out of his chair and walked up to the demon. Now that he was closer he could see runes etched into the bones the teacher, Manik as his schedule told him, held. The professor held out one of the bones without a work, only a full blown sadist smile. Britain's hero grabbed the bone from the demon and held it like a wand. When nothing happened he brought it closer to his face, only to have the bone take a life of it's own and nail him on the forehead. He let go of the bone in shock, his hands going to his forehead, only to have it hover in front him covered in a green glow. It hovered for only a few seconds before it was in motion again and started beating on Harry's head.

"Ow, ow, ow," He attempted to fend off the bone with one hand while the other tried to protect his head.

Professor Manik's hand snapped out and grabbed the stick after relishing in the amusing scene, right before Harry took off running to get away from it. "As the class should note, the bone moved by itself. If anyone else can do that, congratulations, you can learn necromancy." He grinned like a sadist at the class then at Harry. "You may leave, I'll see you on Thursday."

Now Harry may be insane, but he was getting better, he hightailed it out of there into the hallway. He didn't go far however, and waited until the girl he was talking to earlier timidly came out of the classroom.

"I'm Ray." He declaired, again, as he pounced on her. He gave her an expectant look until she answered.

"T-Tamina."

"Great, now I am going to kidnap you and present you to the rest of my menagerie. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.


	10. Nine

Really, really sorry it's late. Life has just been overloading me lately. Work piles crap on me while treating me like crap, I'm trying to get into university, and so forth. So here's the next chapter. And as sorry for not getting this up sooner, I've decided to publish a two-shot I wrote. It's a Harry/Salazar, so if you like that pairing, go read my 'I'm sorry' story.

Enjoy

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

He continued on with his walk, not anxious to return to the orders headcounters. He spotted a chocolate store and with a smile, decided he would go back from his walk empty handed.

_AND_

"I'm Ray." He declared, again, as he pounced on her. He gave her an expectant look until she answered.

"T-Tamina."

"Great, now I am going to kidnap you and present you to the rest of my menagerie. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

**Chapter 9**

"Professor Lupin?" A taller redhead waited for the older man to acknowledge him.

"Yes Ron?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." The gentle man gestured to a chair across from him and put his book down. "What do you need?"

"I don't know if you're in contact with Harry or not, but I thought if anyone could get him a letter you could."

Remus tensed and looked guardedly at the sad young man across from him. "No one knows where Harry's is, and our letters are returned unopened."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione sent me a note before she left, so I know you helped them leave. I'm not blind to Dumbledore's ways. But I really need to talk to Harry and the only way I can do that is if I can get a note to him asking he come see me whenever he can."

Remus studied the Weasley in front of him for a few minutes before nodded. "I'll make sure it gets to him."

Ron smiled relieved and pulled out a folded letter. "Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Some time later, after her class was let out, Hermione walked into their dorm to see Harry with an unknown girl having a very serious game of Monopoly. Blinking a little unsurely, she decided there wasn't any harm in Harry making new friends and bringing them back to the dorm. She set her bag down near the door and observed the game. It was the girls roll and Hermione was amused at the faces the two players made when she landed on what she guess to be Harry's property.

"Ha! Fifty dollars, give it up." Harry reached across the board with an open hand and a smug grin.

The girl counted up the money she had gathered at the edge of the board and frowned when it wasn't enough. Giving a huff, she reached under her butt and pulled out a pink fifty. Harry gapped as she placed it in his hand.

"What the hell? Are you cheating? Where the hell did this come from?"

"From my savings."

"Under your butt? And when did you put it there?"

"It's not much of a savings if you can see the money," she shrugged self-consciously. "And I put it there while you were feeding your pets."

"I don't think I've even seen someone do that before." The two players jumped at Hermione's comment.

"Mia!" Harry jumped up and skipped over to his sister. "This is Tamina something, I met her in my Soul Magic class."

Hermione nodded to the bouncing male and turned to the still sitting were. "My names Mia Evans, it nice to meet you." She walked over and helped the other girl up.

"Tamina Mane. I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Not at all." Hermione gave the shy girl a reassuring smile. "I'm glad Ray is making friends, and he usually has good taste in friends as well. So really, I'm excited to not be surrounded by males now."

"I'm too mannish for her." Harry flipped a strand of his messy hair imperviously.

The girls stared at him, and in seconds all three were giggling.

"Okay," Hermione put her hand out in a stop motion, but couldn't get the smile off her face. "I don't know how long you two have been here, but I knew my class went long and just let out, have you had supper yet?" At their negative she continued. "Well, we may as well eat here then. School supper is probably over by now."

"I can't cook." Tamina blushed and looked down at her feet.

"That's okay," Hermione waved it off. "The kitchen is Ray's domain anyway, he'll make us something."

And indeed, Harry was already on his way to the kitchen. Half an hour later he came out with plates of spaghetti and placed them on the living room table. The three gathered around the table and was soon joined by Ra and Miri.

"These are your pets?" Tamina paused in eating when the two animals crowded around.

"Yup," Harry gave his dog a meatball. "Aren't they cute?"

The werewolf looked at the grim and griffin sceptically, they were two very dangerous animals.

"The dog is Ra, Ray's, and the cat is Miri, mine."

"Ah."

Tamina didn't stay long after supper, heading back to her own room to go to sleep. Hermione followed her example and Harry did as he did most nights, entertain himself until late.

The next day Harry and Tamina were shocked to once again see each other before Thursday.

"You're in this class too?"

"No," Tamina shook her head. "The teacher is my dad. When I don't have a class I usually come down to help him with his."

"Ah, so you don't suck like I do." He squinted at the man standing in front of the group observing them. "You have his eyes." He tilted his head. "And his nose."

"He's a werewolf too. My entire family is, though my mom and sister's eyes have more of a brown color."

"Welcome." The professor, Professor Mane Harry guessed, smiled at the group. "As you are a rather large group," the students looked around, there were about twenty or so of them; "we are going to do a bubby system. I want you to turn to the person beside you, I don't care which side you prefer, just know your going to be getting in each others personal space."

Harry turned to Tamina. "I know your not in the class, but?" She looked a little unsure, but didn't say no. "If it helps, Mia thinks I might be gay, and I've decided to try it out, so you don't have to worry about me doing anything."

Tamina blinked at him before she brought a hand up to hide a smile. "I'll ask." She walked over to her dad and while the others still chattered around, trying to find their partners, she had a quiet conversation with him. She came back with a smile and gave him a nod as she took her spot beside him.

"Now that you have your partners, we can all start with a nice, warming run." The group stared at him. "Now?" That got them moving.

Some faltered before the professor called a stop, there was one student who actually fainted, but Harry and Tamina made it the whole ten minutes that the professor had them run. Granted, Harry was heavily gasping and feeling like he should join that unconscious student, he lasted.

Tamina rubbed his back, worried, but he kept waving her concerns away.

"Now that you have all warmed up, it's time to stretch. I'll show you what to do and I want you to copy me." Professor Mane led them through a series of stretches that had everyone groaning. "Excellent. A morning run followed by stretches is the best preparation for any day." At the disbelieving looks he laughed. "When you are attacked, you don't have time to warm up or stretch. If you do them every morning however, then you keep in shape and ready." There was scattered nodding. "Now the first thing I'm going to teach you all is hand to hand combat. Once you are proficient in this, I may be able to trust you with sharp pointy objects." The class looked excited at that. "Let's begin."

The professor would show them a move and then the students would try it out on each other. The entire class would admit to surprise that only after learning two moves, they were dismissed from their three hour class.

"It's already five?" Harry blinked at his partner.

"Learning how to defend and fight is a time consuming process." The teacher walked over and answered his question. "Not only do you need to learn it mentally, you need your body to remember it as well."

"Dad, this is Ray Evans." Tamina gestured to Harry, not that she needed to. "We met in Soul Magic class."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Evans."

"I'd say the same if you weren't looking at me like I'm a bug."

The professor laughed at that. "Just got to make sure you're good for my little girl."

"We - we have to go make lunch." A furiously blushing grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him away from her father. "I'm sorry about that," she told Harry when they were far enough away from her dad. "I don't make a lot of friends so my dad is pretty overprotective."

"S'okay, I've had uglier people stare me down." Tamina looked at him oddly. "So what class do you have after lunch?"

"I have a werewolf class. It's a class that will help us learn all the ins and outs of our species."

"Kinda like when muggles take an English class even though they speak English?"

"Well, I don't really know a lot about muggles, but I think so."

"Okay, what do you want for lunch?"

It took Tamina a moment to respond to the abrupt topic change. "Soup would be good."

"Excellent."

Hermione shared their soup, but Kaeden and Drey ate something hardier, as they had Combat class next.

"Thank you for the soup, Ray." Tamina smiled and hurried out of the dorm to pick up her class books from her own.

Drey and Kaeden had already left, so Harry and Hermione left together when they were ready.

"What do you think our teacher is going to be like?" Harry mussed on the way to class.

Hermione shrugged. "All my teachers have been good teachers, but they are all pretty different."

An elf was writing on a board when they got to class, so they assumed the tall, brunette woman would be their teacher and took seats while observing her. When the class filled up, the elf stopped writing and turned around.

"I'm Professor Rain and I will be your elements teacher for the rest of this year." She stood tall and didn't show much emotion to the class. "I have detailed some control exercises on the board. These will help you gain control and power over your element." She moved so the class could see the board. "I will be here if you have any questions, but the best way to learn your element is to use it. By the end of this year, I expect you all to master at least one of these exercises. For this class and the next class, we will be trying out every one, and after that, you can decide on which work best for you." She pointed to one of the diagrams on the board. "This is the first we will do."


	11. Ten

I am sooooo sorry for how long this has taken. Writers block, work, school, and homework just kept me away from this. Good news, I've started working on it again, hopefully I will be getting more updates out (though maybe small). Unfortunetly, because it's taking me so long, I'm putting them out as soon as they're done, so there's no betaing.

Anyway, I have _finally_ started touching on why Harry seems to be getting saner. Sometime in the next couple chapters you will all find out the main reason why.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

Remus studied the Weasley in front of him for a few minutes before nodded. "I'll make sure it gets to him."

Ron smiled relieved and pulled out a folded letter. "Thank you, Professor."

_AND_

"I'm Professor Rain and I will be your elements teacher for the rest of this year." She stood tall and didn't show much emotion to the class. "I have detailed some control exercises on the board. These will help you gain control and power over your element." She moved so the class could see the board. "I will be here if you have any questions, but the best way to learn your element is to use it. By the end of this year, I expect you all to master at least one of these exercises. For this class and the next class, we will be trying out every one, and after that, you can decide on which work best for you." She pointed to one of the diagrams on the board. "This is the first we will do."

**Chapter 10**

"What now, Lupin?" The dark potions professor glowered at the werewolf.

"I have another letter for you to send." The brunet handed the folded piece of parchment over. The other man tool one glance down at the scrawled name and looked back up with a scowl.

"Is the Weasley boy having a guilty conscience?"

"Maybe," Remus sighed. "But I promised him I would get it to Harry."

The professor tucked the note into one of his robes pockets with a distasteful look. "I'll send it off with the other one you sent over the muggle mail tonight."

"Thank you Severus. Hopefully by the time I need to send another letter I wont have so many eyes on me and will be able to send it myself."

"One can only hope." Severus sneered and stalked out of the warded room with a swish of his long black cloak.

* * *

"Ray, what are you doing?" Hermione questioned, putting down her book. Moments earlier, Harry had pranced in, plopped on the couch, and stared at his hand.

"One of my elements exercises, is to cover my hand in my element. I can't figure out how to cover my hand in my element, which is air, if it's already covered in air."

Hermione joined him in staring at his hand, that was a very good question. "Have you tried to maybe solidify the air around your hand?"

"Hmm," Harry tilted his head and glared at his hand. At first there seemed to be nothing happening, but Hermione got a slight glimmer and looked a little closer. There was a slightly glossy layer gathering over Harry's hand.

"Interesting," she mumbled to herself, already planning to try the same with her own element.

"Evenin' people!" Drey ran into the room and launched himself onto a couch. He never made it. Startled, Harry lost his concentration and the condensed air around his hand exploded, pushing he and Hermione back into their seats and causing Drey to be blown away from the couch. "Owwww." Drey moaned from his spot on the floor.

Kaeden, who had just walked in, stopped and blinked at the dishevelled room and Drey moaning on the floor. "Should I ask?" he directed at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, shifting on the chair, "Ray was practicing with his element and Drey interrupted him."

Kaeden glanced around the room a second time. "I see."

"Doesn't anyone care about me?" Drey cried from his spot.

Kaeden looked at him, then walked over to a couch. "Not particularly."

"Fine," Drey pouted. "See if I get you anything good for your birthday."

"Birthday?" Harry questioned Kaeden. Hermione also looked interested.

"Yes, my birthday is in two days."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised. "Are you planning anything?"

"No," Kaeden shook his head. "Vampires don't put much importance on birthdays." He shrugged. "When we can live for hundreds, sometimes thousands of years, individual years just don't have the same importance."

"While I can understand that, Ray and I are human, and individual years have importance to us, so we're going to throw you a birthday party."

"You really don't have to." Kaeden looked at Hermione with a slight blush.

"Of course I don't have to," she smiled brightly at the vampire. "But I do _want_ to."

Kaeden gave her a small, almost shy smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Come the next morning Harry and Hermione were making their way to the other side of the school where their new wordless and motionless class was. Harry was leaning against his sister, yawning and Hermione was scanning the doors numbers, looking for 523. When she saw it she nudged Harry to wake him up. "We're here."

"Mkay," Harry mumbled and straightened.

They walked in together, Kaeden had warned them the night before Daniel Tripes was not a vampire that would get on well with them, so they wanted a united front. Because of this, instead of taking a seat at the front of class as Hermione was wont to do, they claimed a spot in the middle. Others in the class glanced at them but didn't seem overly interested. Those coming in and filling the room seemed to share the same sentiment.

The professor himself only arrived a couple minutes after the hour, ignoring the class as he set some papers and a book on his desk and arranged them to his satisfaction. "Welcome to my class. I can already tell you I don't like most of you." The vampires eyes swept the class, not lingering on anyone. "In fact, I don't really like most of the population in this school. I know there are rumours around the school saying I hate humans, rumours aren't always true. Truly, I hate you all equally," he deadpanned. "Now that that's out of the way, I will be requiring you all to buy "The Silent Words" by Miranda Kalf." The man picked up the book he had placed down earlier and held it up for the class. "I want you to have this book and have read the first three chapters by Friday. Friday's class you will work on the physical side of what you read. I will help you should you honestly need it, but if you need help simply because you didn't read the chapters, don't even bother asking. In fact, don't even come to class." He placed the book down and walked behind his desk, sitting down in his chair. "I have nothing else for you today, leave."

The class silently left, breaking out into conversation as soon as they were out.

"Wow, when Kaeden said Professor Tripes wouldn't like us, I wasn't expecting that." Hermione burst out shocked as they left the class.

"He didn't really hate us." Harry shrugged. "He just held disdain for us all."

"Close enough to the same thing." Hermione looked at him closely. "How are you dealing with the emotions by the way?"

Harry shrugged. "All the colours can be distracting, especially since now they're more…umm…" he flailed his arms, "intense, but it's really pretty." He smiled at her. "It's easier to deal with then having to feel it, doesn't affect my own emotions as much."

"Well, you certainly seem better. And I guess it makes sense, feeling everyone else emotions couldn't have helped you with your own."

* * *

Just another quick note that's important!

After writing Professor Tripes, I find myself liking him, so **voting**! Who wants Harry with Daemien (Blood magic teacher) and who wants Daniel (Wordless and Motionless Magic teacher)

I will keep this vote open at least until the next chapter, as not all of you have read the original and know Daemien yet, whom will be introduced in the next chapter.


	12. Eleven

I LIVE! Yes indeed, I'm alive and have updated. Sorry for the long wait, I'm a procrastinator and had major writters block. So I stopped writing and then I just...forgot about the story. Sorry. Hopefully you all have nothing to fear though. I have part of the next chapter written up already, and know how the fic is going to end, which shouldn't be much longer, so hopefully there will never be a wait this long again. Enjoy.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

"Is the Weasley boy having a guilty conscience?"

"Maybe," Remus sighed. "But I promised him I would get it to Harry."

The professor tucked the note into one of his robes pockets with a distasteful look. "I'll send it off with the other one you sent over the muggle mail tonight."

"Thank you Severus. Hopefully by the time I need to send another letter I wont have so many eyes on me and will be able to send it myself."

"One can only hope." Severus sneered and stalked out of the warded room with a swish of his long black cloak.

_AND_

"Wow, when Kaeden said Professor Tripes wouldn't like us, I wasn't expecting that." Hermione burst out shocked as they left the class.

"He didn't really hate us." Harry shrugged. "He just held disdain for us all."

"Close enough to the same thing." Hermione looked at him closely. "How are you dealing with the emotions by the way?"

Harry shrugged. "All the colours can be distracting, especially since now they're more…umm…" he flailed his arms, "intense, but it's really pretty." He smiled at her. "It's easier to deal with then having to feel it, doesn't affect my own emotions as much."

"Well, you certainly seem better. And I guess it makes sense, feeling everyone else emotions couldn't have helped you with your own."

**Chapter 11**

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore smiled benignly. "What news do you all have today? Alastor?"

"Some Death Eaters tried to raid the Bones' home last night." Moody's fake eye swirled all around the room, checking for eavesdroppers and at the same time creeping others out preventing questions. "All were apprehended and are in custody. They have already been questioned and we now know of an attack on the Weasley's," he nodded to the Weasley's, "the Lovegood's, they're still refusing any brides or orders on what to print, and the Smith's."

The Weasley's in the room nodded and let Dumbledore know that the Ministry had sent an owl informing them containing Ministry approved emergency port-keys.

Dumbledore nodded. "Keep your Order port-keys on you still. And I would like some volunteers to keep an eye on the Lovegood's and Smith's." People were picked, whether they volunteered or not, and Dumbledore gave them a pleased smile effectively silencing any protests. "Anything else to add from the Ministry? Tonks, Kingsley?"

Tonks shook her head while Kingsley answered. "Nothing else that hasn't already made the Prophet already."

"I suppose we can consider that good news then. It means Voldemort," he paused for the flinches, "is still only working out in the open and isn't planning something unknown."

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakL ineBreak

"Where the heck is this room?" Harry grumbled to himself. He glanced down at the schedule, just to make sure he had got it right. Room 1002, Private Study. Nope, he had it right, that wasn't the problem.

He glanced around confused. All his classes to this point had been in the three digit range, as for the map Hermione and he had made, they hadn't thought to include door numbers, so he had no clue on where to look for this room.

With a huff he continued walking only to stop again as he turned a corner. A rather large black puppy with blood red eyes sat wagging its tail. Harry blinked at the dog. "Hi Ra."

'_I wanna play.'_

"Okay, one mo." Harry dug through his bag, tongue sticking out. He pulled out a neon pink ball with a triumphant 'ahah!', giving it a squeeze and making it squeak. "Want it?" He made it squeak again.

'_Yes, yes!'_ Ra panted, on his paws bouncing.

"Go get it!" Harry chucked it down the hallway, watching it go around another corner further down.

'_Yessssss!'_ Ra flew after the pink ball.

Harry giggled and followed after the happy puppy at a slower pace.

'_Harry-human!' _Ra slid around the corner and ran up to him. _'Not-Harry-human has my ball and won't throw it!'_

Harry blinked at his puppy, face slack, as he mentally went over the whine determining what words were just said.

"I can try…"

'_No try! Will! Come!'_ Ra raced back to the corner, turned, and barked when Harry still hadn't moved to follow.

"Right then," he mumbled to himself and followed.

The man, for it was definitely a man despite the long hair, was standing in front of an open door a little ways past the corner and indeed, was holding Ra's bright pink ball. The man's ocean blue eyes, which between the pale skin and raven black hair, fairly popped out of the face, were watching Harry as Ra lead the other male towards where he stood.

"Hullo." Harry rocked on his heels in front of the mystery man. "My dog would really appreciate it if you threw that ball."

The man raised an eyebrow at Harry then looked down at the vibrating puppy. Without warning the man's hand blurred and a pink blur left it.

"Thanks," Harry chirped, still rocking on his heels as Ra took off after the ball. "You wouldn't happen to know where room 1002 is, would you?"

"I do," the man's lips twitched up slightly.

"Excellent."

The two stared expectedly at each other. The man was waiting for Harry to actually ask _where_ the room was and Harry waiting for the man to tell him, not realizing or possibly not minding the wait. The staring was broken by Ra coming back with his ball.

'_Again?'_

Harry broke the stare to grab the ball and tossed it. "So which way to that room?" he asked as he turned back to the man.

"Forward," the man's lips twitched higher.

"…You're forward or mine?" Harry's pursed his lips in the silence after his question. The man may be silent, but he was laughing at the question, Harry could feel it, or maybe it was more the dancing sunny yellow he could see that told him that.

"Your forward."

Harry started slightly as the man answered. He then leaned to the side to look around the man to see the door number. "Well, that's convenient."

"Indeed it is. You must be Ray Evans." Harry nodded even though it wasn't a question. "I'm Daimien Everstone; I'll be your blood magic teacher for the rest of the year."

Harry gave him a suspicious look. "Okay, but next time I ask a question you better not laugh again."

"I didn't laugh at the last one." Daimien moved to the side so Harry could enter the room.

"Yes you did, I could tell." Harry took the silent invitation and walked into room 1002.

"Oh could you?" Daimien followed him in and shut the door.

"Yup," Harry curiously examined the room. While he was unsure of what to expect from a class that was a private study – he'd never had one before – but a living room was definitely not on his list of possibilities. One wall was almost entirely made of glass which spilled the late afternoon light onto bookshelves surrounding a little study area. Across the room from that was a fireplace with comfortable looking furniture semi-circled around it, and it was to that area that Daimien lead him with a gentle hand on his lower back.

"Any questions before we start?" Daimien asked as they settled.

"Why do I have private study with you? And what is private study?"

"The first question is a little more complicated then it seems so I'll start with the second one. Private study is a little bit one-on-one instruction and a little bit self-study. For this particular private study, you will pick an idea, with or without my help, and then you will work on it with me supervising or even helping if you ask or if I feel interested." Harry nodded, sounded like he got a good deal. "Now, why you in particular have private study and why you have it with me is two different reasons." Harry cocked his head. "You have private study because while the runes you used in your evaluation are rudimental and not the most effective. Yet despite your poor choice in runes, your design was ingenious, you have instinctual feel for where to put the runes. So in conclusion, you are here because normal blood magic classes focus mostly on rune placement and sparsely on the runes themselves and you need to learn the opposite."

"Really? That's kinda cool for me."

"Indeed." Daimien nodded. "_I_ am your teacher because I am the opposite. I have a vast knowledge of runes and know which work together best but I have to spend a long time on placement. So we can hopefully learn from each other."

"So, we're like, like," Harry stopped and started to mumble to himself. "Not opposites, he used that already. Puzzle pieces? No, too cliché. Bonny and Clyde? No, I don't actually know who they are. Two peas in a pod? No, we're not even the same species. Compliment? Yes, that works, why didn't I think of it earlier." He cleared his throat like he hadn't just been having an entire conversation with himself. "So we complement each other." Harry nodded decisively. "Okay then, your hair is so nice and shiny, may I touch it?"

Daimien chocked on laughter. "If that is how you plan to compliment me, this is going to be a very interesting year."

"…So can I?"

Instead of answering Daimien got up and perched himself on the arm of the chair Harry was in. He pulled his hair forward from the base of his pony tail and leaned towards Harry, allowing him to play with it.

When Harry was done a minute later he beamed up at his teacher, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Daimien patted Harry's shoulder and stood up. "Now come, you may look through my books for now until he can decide on what your first project will be."

Harry stood and followed the other male over to the study area.


	13. 12: Don't Run With Scissors

Here we go, another chapter without waiting an entire year for it. And just so you know, not much editing nor beta reading gets done, I'm just trying to get these chapters out for you all to read, so there may be many mistakes; feel free to point them out, if I feel they warrant fixing, I'll fix them, if not, then I wont. The next chapter is also written up, I just need to get it typed. I'm hoping to get a good chunk, if not all, of this fic done this month. So hopefully wait time wont be as killer anymore. Enjoy.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

"I suppose we can consider that good news then. It means Voldemort," he paused for the flinches, "is still only working out in the open and isn't planning something unknown."

_AND_

When Harry was done a minute later he beamed up at his teacher, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Daimien patted Harry's shoulder and stood up. "Now come, you may look through my books for now until he can decide on what your first project will be."

Harry stood and followed the other male over to the study area.

**Chapter 12 **

**_Don't Run With Scissors_  
**

"…While property damage is high, we managed to get all three families to safety." Kingsley finished his report and sat as the rest of the Order sent congratulations around.

"And with that excellent news we are done for the evening." Dumbledore gave his Order a grandfatherly smile.

"Remus!" A red-headed Tonks grabbed the werewolf's arm. "To celebrate a job well done, you're taking me out for supper."

"I am?" Remus asked confused.

"Yes, you are." Tonks was firm even as her cheeks matched her hair.

* * *

"That was a long class." Hermione commented as Harry returned from his blood magic class. She was sitting in what has been dubbed as her chair, a plate of sandwiches on the table in front of her while she read a letter.

Harry looked at the clock, finally noticing it was after supper, which explained why his stomach was grumbling enough for Daimien to announce 'class' over.

"Those sandwiches yours?"

Hermione absently waved to the plate, "Help yourself."

"Thanks," Harry sat and crammed a triangle of bread and meat into his mouth. "What's that?" he asked around his mouthful.

"A letter from Remus," she finished reading and put the letter in her lap. "Just letting us know the search for you is still based in Britain and is going nowhere, as well as the progress of V-v-voldemort." Hermione cleared her throat. "There's also a note Ron asked Remus to forward on to you, I haven't looked at it."

Harry painfully swallowed what was in his mouth before holding out a hand for the note. He quickly opened it and read.

"Ray?" Hermione questioned as Harry's face shut down of emotion seconds after opening the letter.

Harry's eyes darted up to hers before he lent forward and laid the note in front of his pseudo sister. Hermione closed her eyes in pain as she read the four words.

_Sorry. Good bye._

_Ron_

The two sat in silence as they processed that they were no longer the golden trio, but now a sad duo. Eventually Hermione pushed her sadness into the back of her mind. "So," she cleared her throat as the word came out hoarse. "Kaeden's birthday is tomorrow, we should do something for him."

Harry took the topic change and instantly a smile was on his face like the note hadn't affected him. "We totally should! I can make a cake and we can buy some streamers, oh, and balloons too." Harry chattered excitedly.

"That sounds good. We can go during lunch tomorrow to pick up that stuff and a present for Kaeden."

"Kay, if you can keep Kaeden far enough away I can ask Drey for some prezzy ideas. And I'm sure Tamina would be willing to help out with decorating after our afternoon class, two girls are better than one. This is going to be awesome."

Hermione smiled gently at Harry before gathering Remus and Ron's letters. "I'm going to retire to my room, night."

"Night." Harry watched her walk away, not commenting on the dark blue emotion swirling around her.

* * *

"Since I've had a few of you question me about my own species, we will discuss the Fae today." The professor leaned against her desk and watched her students. "The Fae are another species that came to be because of an experiment. Fae are, to put it bluntly, raw magic shaped into a butterfly.

"Because of the way they came into being, Fae can wield wild, raw magic which is how a humanoid appearance is achieved. Fae are the only species capable of true wandless magic.

"On the other hand though, they are incapable of using any kind of conductor like a wand. This makes Fae incapable of finer applications of magic without a lot of control, time, and practice. This is why you will see some Fae with wings while others are without; those with wings do not yet have the fine control to hide them."

Hermione's hand predictably went up, there was a reason she was favored. "Can you bring out your wings still? Or even go back to being a butterfly?"

"Excellent questions," the professor nodded at Hermione. "It has been known for a fae to bring out their wings or change back into their original form and was not able to change back. They are usually the ones who believe once they have achieved humanoid form, they don't need to work on their control anymore and so don't have enough control to change back. But generally speaking, if they can change once, they can do it again." Shanti looked around the class to see if they all understood. "Any other questions?"

A student sitting somewhere behind the group must have raised their hand. "Why do Fae even take a humanoid shape?"

"Another excellent question. Fae strive to change because when we are in our natural form, we are as vulnerable as a normal butterfly, and that is rather more vulnerable than most want to be. Anything else?" No one raised their hand. "Then you may go."

The students gathered their stuff and shuffled out of the classroom. Harry grabbed Drey's arm as they were leaving and held him back so Hermione and Kaeden were ahead of them.

Hermione glanced back at the two before turning to Kaeden with a smile. "So you're going to come tonight, right? Ray already has grand plans on what he's making."

"Of course," Kaeden smiled back at her. "Both Drey and I will come over whenever our classes get done."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "As long as you don't think you'll be doing any helping. Drey yes, you no."

Kaeden chuckled. "Very well, I promise not to help."

"Good," Hermione gave him a pleased smile. "Then I'll see you after class."

Kaeden nodded, "Have a good lunch."

"Thanks." Hermione waved goodbye then waited for Harry, who already said goodbye to Drey, to catch up. "Ready?"

Harry adjusted his bag more securely on his shoulder. "Yup."

"Good, I'll meet you where I apperated us to get our books." That said, Hermione vanished with a small pop. Harry followed seconds after. "Did Drey give you any ideas on what to get Kaeden?"

"Some," Harry absently answered looking around. "Anything related to the classes he's taking, something interesting or unknown, something shiny."

"Did Drey honestly say that last one?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but Hermione cut him off. "Never mind, it is something Drey would say."

Harry nodded with a grin and they dropped the topic and began window shopping

* * *

Harry sat with Tamina for that afternoon's Soul Studies class, quietly talking before class actually started.

"So you're okay with coming over after class to help decorate for Kaeden's party?"

Tamina smiled sweetly, "Yes, it sounds like fun and your sister seems nice from the little time I've spent with her."

They quickly ended their conversation there as Professor Manik entered the room. The demon walked to the white board at the front of the room and wrote on it before turning to the class. "You will need to buy this book for next week's Thursday's class. As you don't have it today, I will go over the chapter in class with me lecturing. After today, I expect you to have the required chapters read before class." He waited until all the students nodded in unwritten agreement. "Excellent, today will be on a species called Cattan. Normally something like this is covered in your Cultures class, if you were smart enough to take it, but Cattan are an important part of necromancy so they are instead covered in this class.

"Back in the history of Egypt, cats were believed to be created in a way similar, if not the same, as gods. They may have been correct. The Egyptian Mau was the first users, and thus creators, of necromancy. Over time the mostly regular cats evolved and gained the ability to walk on their hind legs and were as such labeled under humanoid. Those that evolved were at that point renamed Cattan.

"They have a control over necromancy you will only be able to wish you had. While I can teach you and you may become masters, unless you have something very unique that will distract them momentarily, never go up against a Cattan in necromancy." He paused. "Actually, just don't go up against a Cattan at all."

He looked at all his students, judging if they will follow his advice or not. He found most wanting.

"But I know the folly of youth, so I will give you an idea of just how screwed you would be. Not only can they hear, see, smell, and move better than many of you, from _birth_ they are master necromancers. The weakest need only _see_ a body to have it animated and after your life. The strongest will know where any dead in the area is, in sight or not, and can animate anything they can sense. They have also been known to take control of other necromancer's inferi and use it against them. They can take control of an entire graveyard without breaking a sweat. They will _laugh_ at your pathetic attempts before and _while_ their, possibly once yours, inferi rip you limb from limb."

Still finding some students who would not be taking his advice, he shrugged. "You've been warned. Read chapter four of the text for next week."

The students scrambled to collect all of their notes under the professor's eyes and get out of the classroom.

"Holy shit," Harry shared a wide-eyed look with Tamina. "If I ever meet one I'm probably going to die, and have them bring me back as their personal dead guy, I have that kind of luck."

"This is the first time I've heard of them so they can't be very common, so maybe you'll never meet one. I wouldn't mind never meeting one."

"I want to meet one though, it would be awesome; a real walking, talking cat person, not just cat-Mai." Tamina looked unsure of what to say to that so Harry answered for her. "Don't worry, when I die you can have all my chocolate frog cards." He patted her shoulder with a grin.

Tamina didn't know what to say to that either so she just didn't say anything. Harry was content to allow that so they finished the walk to the dorms in silence.

At the bat cave Harry held the door open for Tamina and followed in after her to see they were the last to arrive. Hermione and Drey were already decorating and Kaeden was doing homework. Harry snorted, figures Hermione would forbid him from helping on his birthday but would allow him to do homework.

Unfortunately for him his snort caught Hermione's attention so he and Tamina were immediately - after a quick hello with Tamina – put to work. Everything was going well until Drey asked Harry, who was on the opposite side of the room, for the scissors.

"Don't run with scissors, it's dangerous." Kaeden told him amused as he jogged over to the demon.

"Pah," Harry waved his concern away as he handed the scissors to Drey. "I'll be fine, if a killing curse can't kill me neither can scissors." Both Harry and Hermione froze as the registered just what Harry said. "Uh, I'm going to go bake a birthday cake." Harry hurried into the kitchen.

Three pairs of curious eyes turned to Hermione who gave a nervous laugh. "Can we discuss this after the party?"

* * *

The Egyptian Mau is a real cat (so pretty .) but I made up the rest of it. Cats were worshiped by Egyptians, and they did have a connection to death, but I made all of my stuff up.


	14. 13: You Sure It's Legit?

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

"Remus!" A red-headed Tonks grabbed the werewolf's arm. "To celebrate a job well done, you're taking me out for supper."

"I am?" Remus asked confused.

"Yes, you are." Tonks was firm even as her cheeks matched her hair.

_AND_

"Don't run with scissors, it's dangerous." Kaeden told him amused as he jogged over to the demon.

"Pah," Harry waved his concern away as he handed the scissors to Drey. "I'll be fine, if a killing curse can't kill me neither can scissors." Both Harry and Hermione froze as the registered just what Harry said. "Uh, I'm going to go bake a birthday cake." Harry hurried into the kitchen.

Three pairs of curious eyes turned to Hermione who gave a nervous laugh. "Can we discuss this after the party?"

**Chapter 13**

_**Are You Sure It's Legit?**_

Remus opened a window so the persistent brown owl pecking at them could get in. "Hello there," Remus smiled at the tired animal. The owl gave a hoot and offered its leg so Remus could remove the attached letter. "Thank you," Remus hurriedly took the letter from the swaying animal before it could fall over. Relieved of its burden the owl promptly went to sleep as Remus sat down to read the letter, smiling once he saw the names at the bottom, Ray and Mia Evans.

* * *

"So, I'm still curious about what Ray said earlier." Kaeden looked pointedly at Hermione later that night as the group sat around eating cake.

Hermione twitched and put her plate down. "Honestly I was hoping you would forget." She sighed in resignation. "It's no secret were from Britain, our accents a dead give away." The three Canadians nodded. "Well, we didn't leave just for the education."

"So…?" Tamina's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to think of what that could mean.

"Ray was born and named Harry James Potter."

"Holy shit." Drey whispered out in shock and Tamina choked on any response she would have given.

"So why did he decide to come here?" Kaeden leant closer to Hermione. "I'm sure he could have gotten any job in Britain without a complete education."

Hermione blushed slightly at his closeness, not noticing Harry watching intently from his spot. "I don't know how update you all are with what's going on in Britain, but Ray was in Azkaban until a few months ago."

Kaeden nodded. "We don't keep a very close eye on what's going on over there, but we keep up with the basics. We know Harry Potter survived the killing curse, that he is the 'chosen one', that at fifteen," here he glanced at Ray, noticing the intense stare, "was put into prison, and that he was proven innocent and freed recently."

Hermione nodded. "The Daily Prophet labelled him the Chosen One based on the fact Voldemort is still after him and because of course he survived the killing curse. What they and the public don't know is that there is a prophecy and Ray and Voldemort. What also is unknown is that despite how nice and loving Albus Dumbledore is, he's willing to steal, use bribes, and send Ray off to his death for his 'greater good'."

"I was his sacrificial lamb, baaa." Harry chimed around his fork, still watching the two.

"What?" It came out horse and Tamina had to clear her throat before trying again. "What?"

Hermione sighed sadly, looking over at Harry, who stopped staring to look back. "Like I said, there's a prophecy about Ray and Voldemort. I don't know it, it was destroyed when we were fifteen, but with what was already known and with how determined Voldemort is to kill him, I can guess. I can also guess from the way Dumbledore is so controlling of Harry, that he probably knows it."

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore let me hear the whole prophecy that night in his office, it had been told to him by Trelawney." Harry cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches; born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies; and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not; and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives; the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Harry crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "There was also a lot of heavy breathing, but I don't really want to sound like Trelawney."

The group went silent as they processed the reviled prophecy. Kaeden was the first to break the heavy silence, speaking slowly; making sure each word was the right one. "It doesn't sound like any prophecy I've heard."

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kaeden shifted in his seat, unsure if he should say. "With all the constant repeats and general structure, it doesn't sound like a legitimate prophecy."

Harry tilted his head in thought. "That doesn't actually surprise me overly much." Hermione choked on air while Harry nodded, agreeing with his own words. "Dumbledore is the one who gave me the prophecy, strike one. Strike two, _Trelawney _is the one who gave the prophecy. Three, the use of Dark Lord, something I've only heard Death Eaters use. And four, 'neither can live while the other survives,' I'm pretty sure we're both alive at the moment."

"Wow, you've really though on that." Drey stared at him.

Harry shrugged. "I was in a prison for two years, a prison where I didn't want to think happy thoughts."

"Well," Tamina mumbled, "that prophecy is definitely not a happy thought." When she noticed everyone was listening to her mumbles she squeaked and blushed.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at the shy girl. "That's true." Tamina smiled back though she was still blushing.

"So we're all agreed that Ray got told a fake prophecy?" Drey glanced at everyone for confirmation.

"Fake or not, that Voldemort is still going to be after Ray." Kaeden moved his serious gaze from Harry to Hermione. "Isn't he?"

Hermione nodded. "Until one of them dies."

"So I guess you want us to keep quiet about who Ray is?" Drey asked with a pout breaking the serious tension, already knowing the answer.

"Yes please." Hermione told Drey but made sure to look all three of them in the eyes, making sure they know how serious it was they stay silent.

The vampire and werewolf nodded while Drey gave a huff. "Now I can't brag I'm friends with the only human known to have survived the killing curse."

* * *

The next day after Harry said goodbye to Tamina and left his Combat class he settled in his dorm with a sandwich, contemplating how class went. He was at a severe disadvantage in that class. Not only was he mostly blind the moment he lost his glasses but his pitiful human body was, well, pitiful compared to any other species.

Unfortunately he could only get his body to a certain point where it was impossible to get better, and at the best he was barely equal with the weakest of other species. So magic would have to be the solution if he wanted to not suck so badly. The best idea he could think of was either blood magic or potions.

Hermione reminding him he had to get to his elements class interrupted his thoughts but she was right. He resolved to ask Daimien the next day if blood magic could do anything. The vampire teacher had said he could pick any idea he wanted, he certainly had enough books and hopefully there would be something to help him out.

* * *

First up, the story is about to majorly speed up. Christmas is the next (and last for this story) important part.

Second, I had a reviewer who wanted to read Kaeden's party. I didn't write that as I already had most of this written up when I posted, but I was thinking, if enough people want to read that, I could do a side one-shot of it. So if you're interested, let me know.


	15. 14: Can I See You Lie?

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

Remus opened a window so the persistent brown owl pecking at them could get in. "Hello there," Remus smiled at the tired animal. The owl gave a hoot and offered its leg so Remus could remove the attached letter. "Thank you," Remus hurriedly took the letter from the swaying animal before it could fall over. Relieved of its burden the owl promptly went to sleep as Remus sat down to read the letter, smiling once he saw the names at the bottom, Ray and Mia Evans.

_AND_

Hermione reminding him he had to get to his elements class interrupted his thoughts but she was right. He resolved to ask Daimien the next day if blood magic could do anything. The vampire teacher had said he could pick any idea he wanted, he certainly had enough books and hopefully there would be something to help him out.

**Chapter 14**

**Can I See You Lie?**

After a day of avoidance Tonks finally cornered Remus. "Our dinner date went well, don't you think?"

Remus gave a nervous smile. "It was pleasant."

"Excellent, then we'll have to do it again." She grinned devilishly. "I just happen to be free tonight."

_**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAK**_

Saturday afternoon found Harry back in room 1002. He was perched on the back of a couch, one hand tangled in Daimien's hair the other balancing a book.

"You seem distracted." Daimien flipped a page in his own book.

Harry made a noise in agreement. "I had Combat class yesterday. I'm not in an advanced class or anything; I'm actually on the other end in one of the beginner classes." He put his book down and both hands started playing with Daimien's hair. "Even in such a low class, I'm still at the bottom of the class. Not 'cause I'm not learning or trying or anything, because I'm human and I just, I'm just," Harry huffed. "I'm just not as good at anything physical compared to every other species."

Daimien hummed. "Most blood magic users are vampires with the occasional other species that are usually not human either, so improving physical aspects isn't something that has a template."

"Template?"

Daimien frowned, "What did they teach you in your class? Templates are general forms of arrays for different things. They are made and used so that if I wanted to use blood magic to make something unbreakable, I wouldn't need to make a new array to do so, I would just use the designated template. Of course templates are for general use, so if I wanted to add or customize anything I would need to change it, but I would at least still have a base form to work from; it saves a lot of time." He closed his book and sighed. "To do anything about your physical prowess, we'll have to start from scratch."

"But it's possible?"

Daimien slightly nodded, cautious of the hands in his hair. "Theoretically."

"Well," Harry said lightly, "I needed a project for this class right?" He looked at his teacher out of the corner of his eyes. "Does there happen to be a template to improve eyesight?"

"There kind of is," Daimien mused, eyes darting around his bookcases, trying to find the right one. Once he found what he was looking for he smiled and the book floated over. "This one, 'Let Me See…' is what you want. You'll have to pick a template and alter it though as none of them are for improving eyesight."

Harry removed a hand from its place in Daimien's hair and grasped the book. "Then what are they for?"

"To be able to see emotions, or to see souls, or magic; things that can't be seen normally."

"Hmm," Harry placed the book in his lap to flip through. "I can already see emotions so I won't need that."

"Really?" Daimien tilted his head a little to look at Harry.

"Mhmm."

"So that's how you 'just knew' I was laughing at you on Monday." He closed his eyes in bliss as Harry lightly scrapped blunt nails on his scalp.

Harry saw the reaction his action had and cautiously did it again. When Daimien leaned into his hand he grinned and continued. "Yup, I'm an empath, so emotions are in the bag. Granted it took some effort to see emotions and not feel them, but it was important because I was getting really overwhelmed and my mental states not the best to begin with anymore anyway. I was going crazy. Err, crazier."

Daimien gave a content sigh to the ministrations his head was getting. "So then you know exactly what you are doing to me."

"Kinda," he giggled. "There's a lot of different colours and then even colour has tons of shades and they all mean something different, so I sometimes have to guess what a certain shade and colour mean. Thankfully the base colour usually runs in the same emotion area and then the shade just specifies it. So between your colour and your expressions, I think I can guess what this shade means."

Daimien just responded with a pleased noise making Harry's grin grow.

For the next half an hour Harry flipped through the book while Daimien just allowed himself to melt bonelessly against the couch in rapture.

"I don't really know what to pick." Seeing Daimien on the verge of sleep, Harry decided he would just talk to himself. "Some of these are definitely a no. I obviously don't need to see emotions, nor do I want one to see magic; I live around magic, I'd probably go blind. Seeing invisible things could be useful, but so would being able to see in the dark. Of course, if I manage to 'become one' with my animagus forms like we were discussing in Culture Studies however long ago then I'll be able to see pretty well in the dark thanks to that. But I'll also be able to smell and hear better (if only it could completely fix my sight too…) so I'll have other ways of finding something invisible and I won't need to worry about looking insane, more insane," he idly corrected himself, "by talking to something that I can see, but no one else can."

He scowled down at the book. "This is harder than I thought it would be." He randomly flipped to a page. "To see smell, that… would be weird. Let's make that a no." He flipped to another page. To see heat. That would kinda be cool, but nah." Once again random flipping. "To see life. Interesting, but probably distracting." Flipping. "To see lies. Hmm, how does that one work?" He read the description with interest.

"I wonder if I'll need it, I'm sure most people don't think to hide their actual emotions when they're lying, just their facial expression and body language. But then again, people lie for different reasons so they will have different emotions based on the reason, and some people probably are really comfortable with lying that their emotions wouldn't give it away. Okay, this is the one, decision made." He slid down the back of the couch so he was beside his teacher and removed his hand from the silky black hair.

By that point Daimien was so lethargic that all he did was make a small noise of protest from the back of his throat and nothing else. Harry gave the other male a smile and got comfortable, willing to wait for Daimien to rouse himself. And he did, twenty minutes later, in which Harry had fallen into a doze himself.

Daimien stretched, making a pleased noise. In response to the small noise and movement Harry came out of his sleepy relaxation with a yawn.

"Well, as nice as that was," Daimien smiled warmly down at his student still slightly curled up on the couch. "I hope you picked a template so we can get something productive towards blood magic today, it is what you are supposed to be here for after all."

"It's only been an hour," Harry informed him after glancing at his watch. "But yeah, I picked one." He picked the book up from where it had fallen from his lap on the couch cushion. "This one." He flipped back to the page and held the book out to his teacher.

Daimien glanced at it. "To see lies, good choice. Just realize this could take a while to finish and if you want it to be a permanent change, you'll most likely be carving the runes right onto your eyes."

"I, what?"

Daimien gave the book a look. "It should have at least mentioned it in there." He cleared his throat in preparation of the coming lecture. "If you carve the runes onto your glasses, well, you can still lose your glasses or have them broken. If you use jewellery or a wrist band or something similar, you run the same risks and they aren't nearly as effective as the magic of the runes need to travel from wherever you have them, to your eyes. This can decrease the effectiveness if you don't have magic attuned or with an affinity for it. You will also need to take time every night to put more magic into it if you wish for it to be in use every day. Depending on how long you are awake and thus have it in use will be the demanding factor for how much magic you will need to put into it every night." He paused to look at Harry questionably.

"I usually only sleep two to four hours a night."

Daimien blinked shocked but pushed it to the side to finish his explanation. "Then you would need to spare a good chunk of your magic just to keep it powered."

"And if the runes were on my eyes?"

"Then it would be considered passive magic since you don't have to activate it and will constantly be collecting excess magic, like when you sleep or even from the environment if you are in a magic saturated area like this school or other magic schools or anywhere where there is a lot of magic being cast.. Plus, since it will be on the affected area, the magic's directive doesn't have to travel through your magic it's more effective; it's like making an item unbreakable by charming, or placing runes, on an elastic band to put around the item, or doing it right onto the item itself."

Harry bit his lip. "How would I go about putting the runes on my eyes?"

"You could do it two ways. One way is to use a mirror coupled with steady levitation skills and a high pain tolerance to do it yourself. The other is to ask someone else well versed in blood magic who would petrify your body and cut the runes for you.

Generally most people build up their pain tolerance and master levitation magic to do it themselves as to do otherwise means you need to trust someone else not to screw anything up or to take advantage of your vulnerability."

Harry bit his lip harder in indecision. "You're the only blood magic user I know."

"I would be willing to do it for you, if you would be willing to trust me to do so."

"Can I think on it?"

"Of course, we still need to alter the template for your vision correction, so we definitely have time for you to think and decide. That aside for now, let us get started."

_**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKP AGEBREAK**_

The little Britain blurb is starting to get smaller as I'm sure has been noticed. There is reason for it to still be there though. There's only going to be two more of those however, and only three more chapters. So not much more.


	16. 15: Like Mother, Like Son

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

After a day of avoidance Tonks finally cornered Remus. "Our dinner date went well, don't you think?"

Remus gave a nervous smile. "It was pleasant."

"Excellent, then we'll have to do it again." She grinned devilishly. "I just happen to be free tonight."

_AND_

Harry bit his lip harder in indecision. "You're the only blood magic user I know."

"I would be willing to do it for you, if you would be willing to trust me to do so."

"Can I think on it?"

"Of course, we still need to alter the template for your vision correction, so we definitely have time for you to think and decide. That aside for now, let us get started."

**Chapter 15**

**Like Mother, Like Son**

Mad-eye Moody watched as Remus and Tonks came into the kitchen together, Tonks' arms wrapped around one of Remus' as she chattered at him. His magical eye spun around the room while his real one watched as the two sat together. "You two seem close. Want to share?" He growled out suspiciously.

Remus blushed and looked down at the table. Tonks' however gave the grizzled old auror a smirk. "I don't kiss and tell."

* * *

After evaluations time seemed to fly be for the group as it seemed only a blink of the eye that it was December and winter break was upon them. After the last class of the day students where packing their stuff or discussing plans for their vacation; Harry and his group of friends were part of the latter.

"I'm going home with my dad. Since he's a teacher we can't leave tomorrow like almost everyone else but I don't mind." Tamina made a face. "It means less time with the pack. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing bad about the pack," she quickly amended when she got worried looks. "But my dad is the alpha of it, and he's always trying to train me to take over, and I'm not very good with groups and I wouldn't make a very good alpha."

Harry, who shared a couch with her, moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I think you would be a great alpha."

Tamina gave a small smile but didn't agree. "I'll be okay, Christmas day is just for family, so I look forward to that."

Harry gave the werewolf one last squeeze before letting go. "I'm spending Christmas day with Mia's family. We're heading out to Britain tomorrow. Mia is going to spend the entire vacation with them but on the twenty-sixth I'm coming back here and Daimien and I are going to work on my blood magic array more."

Drey grinned at him, "I'm not sure if I should feel appalled that you're planning to do school work over vacation, or be jealous of you because you'll be with Daimien Everstone." Drey gave a longing sigh at the name.

Harry snorted at him and gave him a light kick on the leg – which was the only spot he could reach. "And what are you doing for the holidays Drey?"

"I'm going to Kaeden's, I do every year." Drey rested his head on the back of the couch with a yawn. "My mom is a black widow demon. It's not like she eats her kids or anything, it's actually difficult for black widow demons to get pregnant, but because she's always looking for a new guy, she's not the most parental mom around.

Kaeden nodded in agreement. "She's friends with my parents so Drey basically lived with us growing up; my parents pretty much did most of the raising of him. But all black widow demons are like that, so my parents didn't expect much else."

"Oh…" Harry trailed of uncertainly, looking to Hermione and Tamina for help but they looked just as awkward with the situation as him.

Kaeden patted Hermione's hand, as she was the closest to him – not that, that was coincidence – and reassured them. "It's okay, she comes by all the time so Drey still spends time with her. And it's her nature, she can't help it, so we don't hold it against her."

Drey lifted his head to see the looks on his friend's faces. "Whoa, yeah, no worries; Kaeden's mom is as much mine as she is his. And Shera is awesome, we go out clubbing together a lot. We don't generally leave together, but we help pick out potential new friends for the evening," he leered with his eyebrows raised suggestively.

Harry snorted, Hermione rolled her eyes, Tamina covered a smile, and they all chorused the same thing. "Like mother, like son."

Drey grinned at them, "And proud of it."

"Don't we know it." The group again chorused, this time with Kaeden as well, and dissolved into laughter with grins.

* * *

Since this is just a filler chapter, and it feels really short to me, I decided to make it longer with an Omake.

* * *

**Omake **This is set after Culture Studies, the day of Kaeden's party.

_The students gathered their stuff and shuffled out of the classroom. Harry grabbed Drey's arm as they were leaving and held him back so Hermione and Kaeden were ahead of them._

_Hermione glanced back at the two before turning to Kaeden with a smile. "So you're going to come tonight, right? Ray already has grand plans on what he's making."_

"Ooh, alone time," Drey wiggled his eyebrows. "Or maybe you wanted to take advantage of your teacher last night when the two of you were all alone together and you would like some pointers." The demon released his arm from Harry's hold and draped it across the humans' shoulders. "I know all the ways you can seduce your teacher. Who is the lucky guy you plan to jump by the way?"

Harry pouted. "I don't need to jump him, he willingly allowed me to play with his hair when I asked. I complemented him first of course."

"Oh? Now I really want to know who your teacher is."

"He's a vampire, his name is Daimien Everstone –"

"Daimien Everstone?!" Drey shrieked. Harry glanced in front of them to see Hermione and Kaeden were far enough ahead not to have heard; didn't stop others from hearing, and staring. "Oh my god, Daimien Everstone! Did he touch you? Did you touch him? You said you played with his hair." Drey's arm left Harry's shoulder and instead he grabbed his hands. "Oh my god, I'm indirectly touching Daimien Everstone," Drey sighed blissfully.

Harry looked at his suspiciously. "Are you going to melt?"

"Yes," Drey sighed out.

"Well, don't melt until you tell me what Kaeden might want for his birthday."

Drey nodded distractedly. "He likes his classes, so anything to do with them; if you find something you can't figure out, he likes to figure those things out. Or anything shiny, shiny things are always awesome."

"Okie dokie, go ahead and melt then, I need to catch up with Mia, bye bye." Harry pulled his hands free and jogged down the hall to his sister.

_Kaeden nodded, "Have a good lunch."_

"_Thanks." Hermione waved goodbye then waited for Harry, who already said goodbye to Drey, to catch up. "Ready?"_

_Harry adjusted his bag more securely on his shoulder. "Yup."_

* * *

Some of you might notice Ra and Miri have been AWOL, they're magical creatures and don't need a lot of care, thus they are always off doing their own thing. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.


	17. 16: Luck to Survive

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

Harry snorted, Hermione rolled her eyes, Tamina covered a smile, and they all chorused the same thing. "Like mother, like son."

Drey grinned at them, "And proud of it."

"Don't we know it." The group again chorused, this time with Kaeden as well, and dissolved into laughter with grins.

_AND_

Remus blushed and looked down at the table. Tonks' however gave the grizzled old auror a smirk. "I don't kiss and tell."

**Chapter 16**

**Luck to Survive**

Shaklebolt shifted, brushing snow off his cloak. Feeling the winter chill start to seep in anyway, he pulled his wand out and reapplied his warming charm. Standing outside the Granger residence was not his ideal Christmas.

"Merlin's balls, how did we get stuck with 'volunteer' guard on Christmas? I certainly did not volunteer." Shaklebolt's purple, now green, haired companion asked.

"Tonks," the dark skinned auror got his companions attention. "You did volunteer for guard duty."

"Not for today I didn't," she grumbled. "I don't know why we both need to be here anyway."

"We are both here because we have two different reasons for guarding the Granger residence. I am here because we except a death eater attack any day and you are here to keep an eye on Miss Granger until Dumbledore has time to talk to her about Harry's whereabouts."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Tonks pouted.

Shaklebolt smiled at his younger coworker. "Remus will still be at headquarters when your shift is done."

"I know," Tonks was still pouting, "but give the guy a little leeway and all of a sudden his is too old, or not right for me, or something else." She stomped her foot.

Both went silent as the sound of apperation and pulled their wands out, tense. They waited, eyes scanning for the source of the noise. Just as they were about to dismiss it as nothing, black clad figures with ghost white masks were in sight marching towards them and the house they guarded.

"I'll hold them off," Tonks whispered. "Go get the Granger's and warn the Order."

* * *

The morning of December 25th Harry found himself woken up with an "Ompf" as Hermione jumped on top of his sleeping form with a cheerful, "Merry Christmas!"

"I hate you," he groused sleepily.

"You'll forgive me." Hermione bounced off the bed. "Come on, my mom is making waffles."

"Damn you morning people." He glared at her.

"It's already nine, and you were staring to have a nightmare anyway."

"…I still hate you." Harry informed her with no heat, merely not wanting to give in.

"I know, now come on."

Harry rolled out of bed with a groan. "Okay, let's do this."

Hermione grinned. "Awake now?"

"Yup, I'm ready for Christmas. You said something about waffles?"

"My mom made them." She led him down the stairs into the dining room. "We always have a waffle breakfast for Christmas whenever we stay home for Christmas. And when everyone is done eating," they took seats at the table with Mr and Mrs Granger, "we gather in the living room around the tree and open our presents."

"And for supper," Mrs Granger moved the syrup near the two teens, "we go out to the same restaurant every year." She winked at Harry, "the staff have been wondering when Hermione would bring a guy."

"Mom!"

"Oh, I'm not that kind of friend to her."

"I know," Mrs Granger sighed. "But a mother can wish."

"No worries," Harry gave a boyish smile. "I'm pretty sure one of our friends from school is going to become that type of friend to her pretty soon."

"Ray!" Hermione hid her face in her hands in mortification.

"Well," Mrs Granger said after she calmed her laughter. "Help yourself, I'll have more out – Mr Shaklebolt!"

Harry and Hermione whipped around in their seats to look at the dining room entrance.

"Death eaters are coming." The tall auror sounded as calm as ever. "If you will touch this portkey," he pulled a necklace with a phoenix medallion over his head; "we will be taken to a safe house."

Chairs clattered as the three seated occupants quickly stood. "Come on Hermione, Ray." Mr Granger commanded them as he ushered his wife to Shaklebolt.

Hermione shook her head. "Ray and I can apparate out on our own."

"Hermione-" Mrs Granger started but stopped as her daughter shook her head with a stubborn look. "We'll see you later then."

Mr Granger sighed. "Be safe."

When the three adults successfully vanished Hermione turned to Harry. "Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry nodded to the quary and concentrated on apparating to the street outside the wizarding pub. "Shit," he swore. "I can't apparate."

"Me neither," Hermione shook her head, already pulling out her school portkey. "Viper priss." They looked at eachother in dismay as nothing happened.

"Maybe we can hold them off until Kingsley comes back with the Order?"

Hermione nodded decisively. "We've done so before and we were younger then."

Decision made they went to the front door and peaked out the window beside it. Tonks was standing on the lawn sending different coloured jets of light at the six advancing foe. She was holding her own, but Hermione quickly wrentched open the door to go help but only took one step over the threshold as a vivid green curse hit Tonks causing the auror to fall in what everyone knew to be death. Hermione stepped back into the house and slammed the door in a subconscious effort to put a barrier between them and the horrifying action. "Let's," she swallowed painfully with a dry mouth. "You said for bloodmagic you made wood see-through?" Harry nodded. "Please do that to the door while I ward it." Harry nodded again, turning to the stairs to go grab his bloodmagic dagger. "Harry," he stopped and looked at Hermione who was still staring at the door. "Don't die."

Harry gave a lopsided smile at the order. "I've made it nineteen years without dying and I've been through worse than this, I've got the luck to survive."

Hermione gave a wobbly smile as she raised her wand at the door. "That's true."

* * *

One more chapter to go. It's fully written, I just need to type it up. For those that think this story should go further, it will. I'm going to have a part 2. I really wanted to finish this fic, but I still have so many ideas on where it can go, so that's why there's a pt1 and 2. So those who want more, never fear, there will be. It'll just be very, very far in the future.


	18. 17: Just For A Little

LAST TIME ON _The Feel of Feelings Rewrite_

Both went silent as the sound of apperation and pulled their wands out, tense. They waited, eyes scanning for the source of the noise. Just as they were about to dismiss it as nothing, black clad figures with ghost white masks were in sight marching towards them and the house they guarded.

"I'll hold them off," Tonks whispered. "Go get the Granger's and warn the Order."

_AND_

Harry gave a lopsided smile at the order. "I've made it nineteen years without dying and I've been through worse than this, I've got the luck to survive."

Hermione gave a wobbly smile as she raised her wand at the door. "That's true."

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Just For A Little**

Harry came too slowly with a pounding headache.

"Ray?" Hermione whispered somewhere near his ear.

He forced his eyes open with a small groan. Hermione was above him, supporting his head in her lap. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "They were using bombarda on the door and when the shields fell, well, the door blow inwards right at you."

He groaned louder. "So I got taken out by a door?"

"Yes. I managed to hit you with a blood clotting spell before they got me with a stunner; but you probably also have a concussion so try not to make any sudden movements."

Taking the warning to heart when he sat up he did so slowly before turning to face her. "So do you know where we are and what they plan to do with us?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "The stunner on me only wore off a little while ago and no one has been by in that time."

"Well, it'll only be a matter of time." He tenderly felt at the gash the door had evidently given him. He gave a rueful smile when he determined it covered his lightning bolt scar; guess he finally got rid of that scar and in an opportune time too. "Even if they haven't realized who I am, this bunch have never been the patient type."

"True." Hermione gently moved his hair to look at his injury once he lowered his hand. "You'll live, but it'll probably scar since I doubt it's going to get treated any time soon. Hopefully it doesn't get infected before you do something crazy and get us out of here."

"That or my good luck will kick in and the death eater that releases us from our cell has a heart attack right after he unlocks the door." He shrugged at Hermione's incredulous look. "The door hitting me was bad luck, so I should have some good luck now."

"I think the good luck is that, injury over scar or not, you haven't been recognized."

Harry shrugged again and tugged on his shoulder length hair. "Wrong hair length, wrong eye colour, no scar; no one ever said this group was bright."

The nearby creak of a door opening interrupted their conversation as they went silent and looked out of their cell bars.

"You filthy mudbloods are lucky," an unattractive sneering face was what came into view as a death eater reached their cell. "You get the pleasure of being in our Lords presence." He flicked his wand and the cell opened. "Get up," the wand was now trained on them.

The two young adults shared a look and Hermione helped Harry stand. The Death Eater motioned them forward with his wand, still sneering.

Harry gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze as they followed the Death Eaters order. Thankfully for Harry and his head wound, they only had to go down a hall, up some stairs, and then out from the back of a portrait to arrive at their new destination, a rather opulent grand room.

Voldemort was waiting for them in that grand room, sitting on a throne like chair.

"I brought them my Lord," the Death Eater that brought them simpered.

"Good," the word was drawn out and snake like. "Potter's mudblood," the snake-like man spat out. Hermione raised her chin defensively while Harry glared. "Tell me mudblood, where is Potter?" He leaned forward in his chair and gave Hermione a cruel smile. "Tell me and I'll make your death quick."

Hermione just stood silent.

Bellatrix cackled from her spot by the throne. "Cat got the mudbloods tongue? I can help with that." Harry clenched his teeth at the witch's mocking voice.

"No," Voldemort held up a hand to halt the witch's movement. "I have a better idea." He stood from his throne and slowly stalked towards Harry. He pulled a dagger out of his robes and made a show of admiring it. "This was on your friend here; I wonder what your great Albus Dumbledore would say to his pet mudblood consorting with someone who uses blood magic." Voldemort gave another cruel smile to Hermione as without warning he thrust the dagger into Harry's chest.

Harry gave a gasp of pain as his upper body curled as much as possible over the dagger and the hand holding it.

"Ray!" Hermione was held back from rushing to help by two Death Eaters. "You son of a bitch!"

The surrounding wizards and one witch laughed as Voldemort let go of the dagger and Harry dropped to the floor.

"My Lord!" A Death Eater stumbled into the room which instantly quieted. "A vampire is attacking!"

While Voldemort was distracted, Harry painfully pulled the dagger out of his chest and slowly, agonizingly stood up. His legs were shaking as he stumbled into the back of the unaware Dark Lord and used his dead weight to take them both down. Harry's vision went haywire with white hot pain, but if he was going to die, he was determined to take the snake bastard with him; so he fought through the white static and blindly brought the dagger down to where he could feel some part of Voldemort was. And because his sight had yet to clear and the body under him was still struggling and cursing, he yanked the dagger back up and brought it back down multiple times to insure the Dark Lord would not be getting back up.

When the body under him was slack and the hand holding the dagger slick with blood, Harry rolled of the body and blinked at the ceiling, waiting for his vision to return. He could hear Death Eaters screaming and hoped Hermione was okay as he brought a hand to his chest in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

As the screams tapered off and Hermione's face appeared in his vision, he wondered if he would survive this time. Hermione sobbed above him and her mouth moved, but he could no longer hear anything; he absently wondered if he was in shock. Or, as Daimien's face appeared opposite Hermione's, if he was just hallucinating.

He smiled at the possible hallucinations as his eyes drifted shut. He was just a little tired; maybe after a nice nap he would wake up in some hospital bed with Hermione waiting to lecture him on making her worry.

He was just going to sleep.

Just for a little.

* * *

I was going to have Daimien kiss Harry here because a reviewer asked, but I just couldn't find a place to put it without messing with the flow of the story. Sorry.

Anyway, yes, this is the final chapter. For now. There will be more! You all just have to wait for November and NaNoWriMo. I will post a notice on this fic when I get it up, so anyone on alert, checking in, or new reader will know. See you all in a few months! ^_^


End file.
